Dusk
by paramorebby206
Summary: I felt him put him arm there and pull me a little closer. I soon drifted off. No thoughts about Jacob, no thoughts about James, just Edward. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. First fanfic. hope you enjoy.
1. Nothing more

I've been living here for three months and two days. Forks Washington that is. I absolutely despise this place. Every morning when I wake up rain covers my window like dirt covers the earth. Then I remember that I have school. That's last place on earth I really want to be, everyone there is just so _weird_. I don't get what it is with these kids up here but there's something. I live with my dad Carlisle, he isn't to bad I suppose he is just really _different._. He is a doctor at forks hospital. My dad and I have never really gotten along. He cheated on my mother when I was 13. I caught him, so I know its true. My mother lives in Houston Texas. She and I don't talk very much anymore because they turned off her power. that's the reason I live here. Because my mom is to irresponsible to take care of her teenage daughter. My brother Emmett lives with me. He is really the only person in my family I speak to on a daily basis. He is _huge_. When I say huge I mean go turn your TV on and go to some random ass body building show and look at those guys. Okay maybe that's a bit much.

"Bells?" Emmett" knocked on my door. I jumped, not expecting him to come get me. I remembered it's morning so I guess it's time for him to wake me.

"Yeah I'm up you can come in."

Em walked in my room with no shirt and sweats on. that's when the stench overwhelmed me. _deodorant, _was very much needed for my brother right now.

"Please, for just once Em, take the time to put deodorant on. I'm not trying to pass out now."

He just laughed and grabbed my pillow of my chair and threw it at me. He walked out laughing and I got up. My room was well.. Boring. Not very much to it. I looked around my amazingly large room and decided that I was going to paint it this weekend. Blue. Blue is my favorite color and always has been. It's just so.. Nice. Calm.

Sleepily, I walked to my bathroom. I needed some time to get ready and looking at the clock, I had forty seven minutes. _Shit._ I can't get ready that fast! I'm not Rosalie. Rosalie is my best friend. I have known her longer then anyone here. She and I and Emment spent our summers together when I came to visit my dad. She is like a beauty expert. Honestly, I think she can get ready in 2 minutes tops.

I finally got into the shower and started washing my hair. Another day in forks high school. I'm silently counting down my days until I can leave this pathetic excuse for a school. Okay a little harsh. I just don't like the kids here. They are all so different from the kids in Phoenix,. Getting out of a shower I listened to the water drip dry.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

I sighed a really long unnecessary sigh. I went to my closet and found the cutest outfit I could find for the day. Now, I don't dress like Rosalie but I do like to look decent. So a jeans and a cute American eagle t-shirt would suffice. I threw on my clothes and ran downstairs.

Dad was making my favorite. Blueberry pancakes. The smell was mouthwatering. He put the white plate with blueberries all over it down in front of me. I got my fork and ate so fast.

"Don't pull an Emmett." Dad scoffed. I glared at him then kept eating. I love my dad, but the only thing that keeps our relationship the way it is, is because every time I see him I remember seeing him in the bed with no clothes on laying with some skank. I tried to shake the disgusting image. Ew. My phone loudly vibrated in my pocket. I got a new text message.

"don't 4get my key…"

It was from Alice, one of my other friends. She and I have only known each other since I moved here. She is dating Jasper which is some dude. I haven't even met him. I asked Rosalie about him and she just shrugged her shoulders and said "He's okay, I don't really know him." What a great incite to this Jasper guy. Alice is really cool. She has short pixie style black hair. She is short and very happy. Always has a smile on her face.

"Lollll okkayyy alice. Ily(:"

She replied with just a smile back. I got up and washed my dish carefully because I didn't want to brake the china. I guess my family has a lot of money. Dad has always had money. But I often refuse his money. I like to earn things on my own.

After breakfast I went upstairs to blow cry my hair and put on my mascara. I have a _huge _mirror. All though, I really never use it. I wonder why I have it.

HONK!

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

I looked out my window and saw Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and _Edward._

Edward, fuck, I hate him so much. He moved here the same day I did. Random shit. All I know about him is that him and Jasper have some kind of "special bond", which means Alice knows him. I assume there good friends. But the reason I hate him, is because on my first day here.. He fucking _tripped _me. In front of the whole school! He tried to help me up but I was to mortified with the freaking wet stain all over my butt. I'm not one for the attention. I just shoved him off and got up and ran away. Like the retard I am.

I got into the car and of course, the only seat left in this damn huge hummer was in the back seat with Edward. _Bang my life._ I got into the car and put my purse down and handed Alice her purple keys.

"Bella.. I-I didn't mean to."

"Okay Edward. Okay." I said sarcastically.

I could tell that he really mean's it but I just couldn't forgive him. Everyone knows that I absolutely hate attention.

I looked over at him and saw that he really did mean he was sorry.

"Oh my gosh Edward okay."

He smiled and his smile was freaking delicious and beautiful. No stop Bella, you know who he is dating your not even aloud to think his smile is anything. It's just a smile. Nothing more. I can be so incredibly naive sometimes.


	2. School

I walked into the big swinging doors of forks high and what I saw made me laugh. A very cute tan boy was running around with no pants on. His boxers had hearts on them. Ha. I think is name is Jared? Ummm, John? Damnit I seriously have the worst memory _ever. _I walked over to my locker while Rosalie walked over to hers, which is the set right next to mine. Alice's locker is right next to mine. That is how we met.

"Thanks for bringing me my keys Bella." Alice said with a smile.

"Your welcome Alice. So am I going to be seeing any of _Jasper_ today?" I said with a smirk. Alice blushed and looked down.

"Is that a yes then..?"

"I guess." Alice laughed.

Rosalie walked up to us and poked each of us in the back, with her pencil. The hallways were filling silently. I felt like today was supposed to be different for some reason. I just got this vibe.

"You look gorgeous today." Rosalie said to me in a hushed tone.

Rosalie was so freaking nice. It pisses me off how she can be beautiful AND nice and just great to everyone she knows. She is the hardest person not to love.

"Thank you Rosalie, you look beautiful today." I sighed.

She smiled and started walking. I shut my locker and began walking. Alice and I caught up and I looked down to my shoes. They were just simple vans. Black and white. Checkered. They're really the only thing I wear. I want some new shoes. I kept walking and I bumped into something that was very sturdy because I bumped back.

I looked up to see that very cute tan boy I had seen earlier when I first got to school. At least he had pants back on or this could have been very awkward. I tried to look over his shoulder, I had to stand on my tippy toes to barley be able to glance over his shoulder. I was trying to see where Alice and Rose had gone but they had already walked to into 1st period. I looked up and saw that his expression was well nothing. Just blank.

"I'm um sorry um I didn't mean to um" I stammered like the fucking retarded idiot I am. Gosh Bella can we at least one time be able to say something right.

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled.

All those big glorious white teeth showed. He was _beautiful._ Of course not Rosalie beautiful but really handsome.

He moved out of my way and smiled again.

"I'm Jacob." He said.

Oh, that's what is was. Seriously, that wasn't that hard.

" Oh I'm um Bella."

"I know Bella."

I was taken back by his tone. He looked at me and I furrowed my eyebrows. Um what the hell. How does he know my name. I don't even know him! I stepped to the side and then he started walking forward. He had a smile on his face because I could see his cheeks had lifted.

I began walking to class as fast as I could because to be honest he scared the living shit out of me. He was at least six feet tall. He apparently knows my name even though ihave no idea who he is. He probably knows Carlisle or something. I sat down in class and took my seat. I sit in the very back of the classroom. Alone. Wait I take that back, some nerd named… Michael I think. Yeah Mike Newton. He sits back here with me. We have talked like once. I asked him if he had any led. He didn't. That's were the relationship that never even started ended. This class consisted of about four people I knew. There was Jessica Stanley, a really pretty smart girl. She was one of the first people to welcome me to Forks. Victoria, who is the biggest psycho bitch in the school. She has bright red hair and she will "fuck you up" . Scares the hell out of me. Then there is James. Fuck. My. Life. He is my ex boyfriend. Him and I only dated for one summer when I was sixteen. I didn't even love him. I hated him, more then anything. I hated him like dogs hate cats. When I didn't do what he wanted me to do, for example clean his room, he would punch me in the gut. It hurt very very bad. Emmett always knew something was up but I never said anything. When I didn't meet him in the bathroom to make out with him, he would slap me across the face. Every time he did I would cry. Every fucking time. I could just never tell him to stop. Oh I remember how we broke up. Emmett walked in one day when James was pist at me. Oh how that went down. James is the reason I don't have a boyfriend. I'm scared off all the things guys are capable of. The inevitability is always there.

"Bella."

I looked up from the spirals I was drawing on my notebook and saw Mr. Banner looking at me.

"Um.. W-what?" I stammered.

He just rolled his eyes and looked away. I guess he was expecting an answer. Well _sorry _Mr. douche.

Another girl who is in my class is Angela.

_Edwards girlfriend._ She is the richest girl in school and gets whatever she wants. Her parents just shower her with stuff. Spoiled as hell. Whatever I don't feel like talking about some ugly sasquatch girl who has all the pretty black hair and really pretty clothes and perfectly tan skin and just -- Okay honestly stop Bella. I took a deep breath. She was just so pretty and perfect. Edward and her fit perfectly.

The bell rang for school to let out. I walked outside and saw Rosalie, Alice and. Jasper? Oh my gosh. Finally this "mysterious" Jasper character. He has curly hair that falls into his eyes and pale skin. I couldn't really see anymore details because I was so far away. I looked both ways and saw a couple of cars coming so I stopped. I heard a soft devious chuckle next to me. I furrowed my eye browns and turned around to see Victoria snickering at me.

"What?" I whispered so quietly I didn't think she would hear.

"What was that you little bitch?"

"Um I-"

Then I just ran across the street. Really surprised that a car didn't smash my body to fucking bits. I glanced back to see no Victoria in sight. So I continued walking to the car where I saw the impatient look on Roses face.

"I'm sorry I was um I was -"

"Please Bella just get into the car. I don't want Esme upset with me." Rose said in a calm and warming voice.

I got into the car and sat down in the squeaky leather seats. Rose just had a red convertible. I don't know what it's called it's just red.

"Where's Alice?" I asked curiously.

She was just here with Jasper I thought. Yeah I saw them so I defiantly know.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all rode together home. Alice was here but her and Jasper went off with Edward." Rosalie responded simply.

"Oh, okay." I smiled and turned on the radio. Adele was on and she was singing Chasing Pavements. I love that song. It relaxes me. I need relaxing.

Rose pulled the emergency break up with a little more force then necessary. She pushed down on the gas pedal and the car began moving. I wonder what Victoria was laughing at. She is so weird. She was just laughing at me for no reason. Well there probably was a reason in her little weird mind. But whatever. I just wanted to be home. Today was a really crappy day. Edward. For some reason his face came into my mind. He is just so beautiful. That really is the only reason I'm thinking about him right now. I mean nothing more. I don't like him at all.


	3. Double date

Rosalie dropped me off at my house after we stopped at the gas station. I walked inside and it was oddly quiet.

"Emmett? Dad?"

No response.

"EMMETT!!" I screamed. I hate being home alone. I've watched to many scary movies with Rose.

"Damn Bella, I believe that was very and completely unneeded." Emmett scoffed.

"Since when did you try and sound all "smart." I laughed.

"Ha-ha fuck you Bells."

I walked out of the kitchen laughing at Emmett because he is an idiot. When I was walking up my stairs I looked all the family portraits on my way up. There is this picture that always puts me into a good mood. It's a really old photo off my dad, my mom, Emmett and I. We were all sitting on the couch and we were laughing at something. I don't remember what we were laughing at now. All I remember is that it was really funny. The picture is so beautiful. Happiness. True happiness. I kept going up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror just standing there. I tilted my head sideways. Just looking. I had long brown hair that went right below my breast. Brown eyes and really pale skin. Blah. I'm just so plain. Good god. I got out my phone and called Alice. I wanted to hang out with someone and Rose seemed mad at someone or something.

"Do you want to hang out….I'm just really bored….. I guess… sure….yeah…okay."

I hung up the phone and sat it down on the counter in my bathroom. Looking down at my toes I started thinking about this school. That Jacob kid. What the _hell_ was his deal. He sounded like really weird. Like he was pist at me and knows who I am. _How _does he know who I am. Whatever. I will ask Carlisle later when he gets home. I walked back down the stairs to tell Emmett I was going to leave.

"Emmett, I'm going to Alice's and were going to go eat. Tell Dad when he gets home."

"Alright Bella." Em said.

I'm so excited. Alice and I are going to eat at a really fancy place. Alice says I need to dress nice. Yeah right. Alice always dresses so nice. Why do her and Rose even hang out with me. All I ever wear are jeans and shirts. Never anything fancy. Whatever I guess.

I threw on my jeans that I wear everywhere, Alice is very lucky I didn't wear my sweats. My hair looks like a horses tail. And my eyes are like chocolate milk. Horse hair and chocolate eyes. Lovely. I walked out of my room and grabbed my sweeter off the table. Hood on. Always. I don't like the attention of others so a hood up always works in my favor. I walked down my stairs and itched my head. I always itch my head when I'm nervous. I don't know why. This is the first time I have ever wanted to hang out out of school with someone before. I just realized that. I guess boredom eventually gets to you. Emmett was playing his Xbox when I got downstairs and was yelling at the TV. He had food strewn out everywhere. I sat down in the chair at the kitchen table and looked out my window. Alice had just pulled up.

"Bye douche, Alice is here."

"Bye Bells." Emmett did a really big smile obviously trying to be sarcastic.

As I sat down in the car I saw that Alice had a huge smile on her face.

Before I could even think about that I saw her outfit. Someone else was coming for sure. Because her outfit was a "jasper" outfit. Black skinny jeans. Black shirt. Everything was super tight and made her look skinny. Even though she is skinny.

"Jasper and Edward are coming."

I gawked. Holy hell. Why is can't Alice tell me these things ahead of time. I guess she didn't have to. But she knows I don't exactly like Edward all that much. I don't even know Jasper. So tonight should be just great.

Edward and Jasper jumped in the car. I mean _jumped._ They act like fucking animals. They were breathing hard and laughing. I think I'd rather have Mike in the car with me right now. Now that I could see Jasper up close he was actually very handsome. He had the curly hair that I remember seeing in the parking lot and pale skin. Strait white teeth and perfect full lips.

"Hey guys what's up? Why are you breathing so hard."

"That is, what she said." Jasper laughed.

_Real mature._ I thought. Why is Alice dating him. He is saying "that's what she said". But I suppose he is super cute. They all laughed like it was just the funniest thing in the world.

"Jasper and I just raced down the stairs that's all." Edward said it like it was directed to me. I scrunched up my eyebrows and I think I actually _heard_ Edward roll his eyes.

"Where is Rose?" Edward questioned. Yeah because he actually cares! Gosh I just can't stand him for some reason. You know why isn't he with is freaking girlfriend right now. Every time I see them there usually making out or something. Repulsive.

"Where's Angela today? Rose didn't feel like coming. I think Esme wanted her home." I tried to make it sound like I didn't care which didn't work out that well.

"Why do you even care Bella. Angela's at her volleyball game."

"I _don't _care." I huffed. The drive was awkward and tense. I didn't even talk really. I heard Edward and Jasper whisper stuff but I didn't really care what they had to say about anything.

We pulled into the parking lot of this mysterious place and Alice and Jasper got out of the car. When I got out I didn't even move the seat up for Edward. I just left it there and let him figure it out himself. Too bad the handle was stuck so he would basically be forced to climb over the seat. Jasper and Alice had already walked ahead. They were holding hands looking all happy and shit. Fuck my life. I want that. But I'm never dating. I'll admit to myself I'm to scared. There's to many possibilities. To many guys out there who get angry when you don't do what they want you to do. I've never even let a guy touch me since all of that shit. Never dated.

"Bella please." I heard Edward say.

"What?"

"Help me damnit. This seat won't go up. I think it's stuck. I can't fit up there to climb. "

"Not with that attitude. Say sorry for being rude and that I'm sexy." I had to get a kick out of this.

"Bella your sexy," he said with air quotes." and I'm sorry for being rude."

"Okay." I laughed.

I bent down and pulled the gray lever to let Edward out from the back. His big muscular body got out. He was big. Not as big as Emmett but really big. The rain started falling all around us. I love the rain. It always makes me want to be happy with everything. And never fight with anyone and peace and blah blah blah hippy. Edward started laughing this really hearty laugh. He was just standing there staring at me. Looking at him, I was kind of like what the hell. He was just laughing at nothing. The laugh died down to a smile. He looked at me and said, "Bella you have got to learn how to lighten up just a bit."

The rain started pouring down harder. His smile is a very fucking amazingly beautiful smile. I even cracked a smile at that. I looked down and kept smiling while watching the water drip from my hair. The feeling defiantly was mutual between us. He does this shit to me to much. I don't believe myself sometimes. I'm supposed to hate this guy. Yet he always makes me smile just by his smile.

"GUYS!!" Alice yelled. Her and Jasper were standing under the tarp waving us over.

"Coming." I smiled.

We, I mean Edward and I, walked up to the tarp and I glanced at him. He always does this. I can't stand him once again and these are the reasons why.

1. He has a girlfriend.

2. He is beautiful.

3. I try and hate him but I can't.

4. He will never be mine.

I don't even know him all that well. I have only talked to him maybe three times. I have to make myself stop thinking about him. I sternly made my smile go away. I looked back at the car and tried to calculate how long it would take me to grab the keys from Alice then run to the car. With my running abilities this task could be hard. Whatever I just brushed the thought off and continued walking.

We sat down at our table and all I ordered was a burger. Edward and Jasper both got ribs. Alice got a salad. I have decided I will not talk on this little "outing". My mouth is sealed. Because every time I talk I know that he will do that shit to me. I wish Rose was here. She makes things better.

The place were eating at is called A.M there food is really good. My order arrived five minutes after I ordered. The burger was delicious. I ate slowly not trying to look like a pig. Alice and both the guys all talked. Good thing Jasper and Edward were on the other side. Or I might have killed myself in here.

"Why so quiet Bells?" Alice wondered.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked up and Alice had a confused look on her face and said,

"Alright boys, I think it's time for us to be home."

Jasper hadn't even talked to me all night. I don't think he likes me. He probably thinks I'm weird just like everyone else.

I said the first thing I had said since we had been in there.

"No guys! Don't leave just because I'm quiet. I will call a cab. I just have a lot of homework to do I and I was thinking about it."

"Don't be stubborn Bella. It's okay, were all ready to leave." Edward said in a soothing tone.

I looked up at him just so he could see me role my eyes. As soon as I looked at him his eyes like penetrated me. I quickly dropped my eyes to the empty plate in front of me. Again, he does this.


	4. Old friends

When I got home my Dad was sitting on the couch reading yesterdays news paper.

"Bella, how was your time with Alice?"

"It was fine dad, now I'm going to sleep so bye." I said very annoyed.

"Bella I'm _sick _of you treating me this way. I haven't done one damn thing to you since you have been here! I get you whatever you want. I let you do whatever the hell you want! I deserve at least some respect." My dad screamed.

_Whoa._ Dad was pist. I mean _pist. _His face was red and I could see Emmett behind him pointing and laughing. I had the biggest urge to flip Emmett off then.

"Dad look, I'm sorry school has just been stressing me out lately. I miss mom to and she hasn't called so I have just been kind of stressed. I'm really sorry, I will start treating you with better respect."

That is the most I have ever said to my dad. Sometimes I don't even call him dad. He is so lucky I even talk to him. I just feel like he is responsible for this family falling apart. But I'd never tell him that. My dads a decent man.

"I'm sorry Bells for yelling. Just.. Go to sleep. We can discuss this another time." He looked sorry.

When I looked to see if Emmett was still there he was and he was still laughing. So I finally flipped him off. Urge is now gone.

I ran up the stairs really pist off. I didn't even get to ask him about Jacob. I _have _to know Jacob from somewhere. And I have to have done something to him. Come on Bella think. Have you ever dated a Jacob? I can't remember! Gosh kill me.

Jacob.

Jacob?

Jacob.

_Jacob._

Motherfucker. I remember now. Holy shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I remember it all. The memories came flooding into my brain so fast. I sat down on my bed and began crying. It was _Jacob._ Little Jacob. My Jacob. How the hell could I forgot him. Jacob was best friend. When my dad first moved here, him and Brandon.. Bill? Billy? Yes! Billy. Helped us move in. They were so nice to us. Jacob looks _so _different. I need to talk to him now. Jacob and I were so close. Wow. I really miss him now that I remember it all. The tears on my cheek started dripping on to my sheets. Jacob and I used to do everything together. Rose was even there sometimes. _Why didn't she mention Jacob to me?_ Worst memory EVER. I can't remember shit. Jacob was my first kiss. A smile started to spread across my face. I remember everything. We were swinging and we were 12. Stars lit the sky and it was like a fairy tell. We didn't kiss each other because we liked each other, we didn't because we both wanted to get our first kiss over with. I really liked Jacob. I was so young though. Only 12. A little 12 year old girl. He leaned over from the swing and said those words. I remember them exactly.

"Bells, kiss me."

So of course I did it! I remember leaving that summer. Jacob had been mad at me for leaving him so I didn't even bother saying good bye. He was furious. _How the hell do I forgot Jacob Black?_ My tears are stopping now. Good, I can't go to dinner with tears all over my face. Although I'm pretty pist off at everybody right now for not mentioning Jacob to me. I sniffed up all my snot and wiped my tears off with a towel. I went ahead and took another shower and went downstairs.

Dinner was different.

"So dad, when did you plan on reminding me about Jacob Black?" I asked in a very disgusted tone.

Carlisle face went pale. He started chocking on his food and then coughed it into his napkin. I stood up and got my plate and threw it on the floor. The glass shattered everywhere.

"Fuck. You."

I began crying again. I couldn't believe this place. All the people I thought were my friends not even bringing up one of my most important child hood memories. I had already ran outside and was sitting in the driveway. My hood was on and my knees were pulled up to my chest. I heard the front door open and close and Emmett walked outside. I could barely make him out through my blurry vision, but he was so huge that I recognized him. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me.

"Bells, we didn't want you to be hurt."

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD I HAVE BEEN HURT!!!" I yelled.

"Bella, Jacob has been in jail three times for assault against a woman."

I fell silent. I know all about assault against a woman.

"I knew about James and told everybody not to say anything about Jacob because I didn't want you reminded of James." Emmett said.

I still wasn't saying anything. I had calmed down more now. My tears had stopped and turned into whimpers. Emmett gave a soft squeeze and told me to get up. When I got up I was all shaky. This day has been _way _to much for me.

"Emmett, thank you."

"No problem Bells that's what I'm here for."

"When was Jacob in jail last?" I asked.

"About four months ago. He is doing much better now. He has been hanging out with different people and getting better grades. Dad talks to Billy all the time. That's how I know all this. I'm a stalker or anything."

I laughed at Emmett. He always puts me into a better mood.

"Who did he hit?" I asked in a small voice.

Emmett sighed. "He hit, Okay do you know Jessica Stanly?"

"Yeah." I said blankly.

"Her."

I fell silent again.

"Lets just go inside and call it a night."

I agreed completely with him.

As I was laying in my bed about to go to sleep I quickly went over today. It defiantly had it's ups and downs. I still can't picture Jacob hurting Jessica. She is just so nice. Tomorrow should be a better day. No school. Right before I went to bed, for the first time in a while I thought about Edward. I want to know more about him. I really do. I started to zone out. I _need_ this sleep.

_The sky was blue. Bright blue and clear. Like the ocean in Hawaii. I walked outside of my house and into the backyard. Jacob and Edward were sitting on my swing. Jacob was yelling at Edward telling him how he doesn't even know me. Edward was saying how he will know me soon. That's when James runs up. He is in all black and is yelling at all of them. I can't make out his words but I know they are harsh because pain shows all over Jacob and Edwards faces. I am stuck and can't move. I really want to go punch James in the face. That's when Edward did it for me. Which makes no sense because he doesn't know about James. James must have said something. Then Jacob came up to me and slapped me across the face. I blacked out and fell on the floor. Then I heard the words that made my heart stop. He whispered in my ear "Bella, kiss me."_

I woke up. My head shot straight into the air. Sweat covered my face. My dream was terrible. I was crying and I was scared. I have no one to comfort me in this house. I need my mom. Although I'm not very fond of my moms choices in life. I still love her and want her comfort right now. She would know what to do. The closest mother figure I have is Rose, or her mom, Esme. I picked up my phone, and I was shaking, I called Rose's house.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hell-hello." A very sleepy voice said.

I sucked back a sob and asked for Rose.

"One second dear. Are you okay?"

"Yes mam."

It seemed like forever until Rose got on the phone. My sobs are gone but I still have a slight cry.

"Bella."

"Rose I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have called this late. Gosh I'm so stupid." I cried.

"No no no, Bella I am here for you whenever you need me. _Whenever._ Now tell me what's wrong."

"Jacob."

I didn't hear anything on the other end. The awkward silence seemed like forever.

"Bella, listen. I'm sorry for not telling you. It seemed like you forgot and I felt that it would be better if you just didn't know. Considering James and all, I just didn't want to see you hurt by someone else's actions in your childhood. I thought you forgot. I'm sorry Bells."

I could tell that Rosalie was trying not to cry herself. She knows how close Jacob and I were. She feels terrible.

"Rose, it's okay."

I heard her take in a deep breath, she relaxed.

"Was there anything else?"

The phone was getting very wet. All my tears were drenched on it.

"Yes, I keep having dreams about…_Edward._ Not just Edward, Jacob is in them and so is James. I don't really understand them Rose. They never make sense. It's always with Edward punching James then …. _Jacob punching me."_

"Bella, just stop thinking about Jacob. Remember him how you used to. Focus on the good not the bad. I'm not saying go and talk to Jacob and start hanging out with him, just don't think about the assaults. As for Edward, why? Why are you dreaming about him?" Rosalie took in a deep breath after that.

"I don't even know Rose! We never talk. I have only seem him twice besides school. He is just really beautiful, I mean you can see that of course."

Rosalie burst out in a laugh. I was so confused!

"Someone has a crush!" She sang.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Rose your stupid. I'm going back to sleep. Bye."

To be honest I was disappointed in Rose. I expected her to take it seriously! And she didn't. Gosh.


	5. Left

**I didn't wake up until 2.37 in the afternoon. My body ached and my eyes felt swollen and nasty. My mascara from yesterday is all over my face. My pillow has drool all over it. Really attractive Bella. I stretched and pulled by blanket from off my face. It smelled like my shampoo. I took in a deep breath. I need my music. Sitting up in my bed, I reached over and grabbed my mp3 player. I lost my ipod. I refuse for dad to buy me a new one. I switched it to Loosing It, by Christofer Drew or NeverShoutNever. Whatever. He is my favorite singer. I love him. I laid there and listened. Just listened to him. I really needed to get up, but I don't feel like it today. I feel very rejuvenated though, so that's a good thing. I stretched out and got my phone off the other pillow. I usually put my phone on my pillow when I go to sleep. Just in case my mom calls. I looked at it and saw I had a missed call from, Alice, Rose and Emmett. There probably all together. Looks like I'm home alone. Unless my dads here. I guess I should go say sorry to him about last night. I sighed. I pulled out my headphones and wrapped them around my mp3 then sat it down where it was. I threw my phone on the bed and got up to go wash my face. I washed my face and then put my hair up in a pony. My horse tail hair. I glanced at my sweater. I really wanted to put it on but decided that I wasn't feeling like hiding myself today.**

**When I got downstairs I looked around and saw that Carlisle wasn't home. Because everything had been cleaned. He always cleans before he leaves.**

"**Em?" I said. **

**No response. So I was home alone. I heard a grunt. I fucking froze. My breathing rapidly increased. What if there is some killer! Emmett's not here to protect me. Shit. I ran in the kitchen and got the hugest knife I could find. Gosh I will probably miss when I try and stab him. I slowly walked around the corner of the wall that connects my living room and kitchen. When I turned the corner I screamed and dropped the knife. **_**Of course I dropped the knife.**_** I closed my eyes put my hand over my mouth. When a arm touched my arm. I peeked my left eye open to see **_**Edward.**_** I felt my eyes grow huge.**

"**What the HELL are you doing in my house?!" I yelled.**

"**Calm down Bella, everyone went out on a picnic or camping or some gay ass shit and I didn't go because I find picnics kind of gay." Edward laughed.**

"**So your in my house why?!"**

"**Carlisle asked me to stay here with you for tonight to make sure nothing happened."**

"**..I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."**

"**Bella, If I was a killer, then you just dropped the knife. So I could basically already have you dead now."**

**Edward was right. So I stopped whining and just rolled my eyes. By just the first five minutes I've spent with him I already find him to be an impossible person.**

"**Okay so now that you know I'm not a killer, how did you sleep?"**

**Am I fucking dreaming, why is Edward Cullen in my house asking me how I slept. Well If he really wanted to know, I dreamed about him. Yeah like I'm going to tell him that. **

"**I um slept fine? I guess. And you?"**

"**I'm slept greatly."**

"**Okay then. What do you want for breakfast? We don't have much but go ahead and name something."**

"**Well .. Okay I know this a little far fetched but my favorite thing to eat is blueberry pancakes."**

**My jaw freaking dropped. **_**Of course **_**Edward Cullen's favorite breakfast is **_**blueberry fucking pancakes. **_

"**Oh um yeah I can do that." I said in a very small voice. I turned around and started shaking my head. You know what! Where is Angela? He never seems to spend time with that that girl. He always finds his way into my life. I got out the cake mix and threw it. It really was an accident, but I went **_**everywhere. **_**I mean everywhere. Well, this should be fun cleaning. I'm just happy he hasn't smiled at me yet.**

"**Here,"**

**What? I looked around and saw the knife I dropped.**

"**Nice mess Bella." Edward said.**

"**Yeah." I replied brusquely. **

"**Bella why do you always try and avoid me? Or never talk to me? Or always act just so weird when your around me."**

**Well he is a dick. Now I know why I hate him. I got the knife and pointed it at him. **

"**You know what! I don't act weird. You're the one who… oh my fucking god! I don't do anything! Gosh whatever."**

**That didn't go as smoothly as planned. Edward looked at me. Those freaking green smoldering eyes.**

"**Bella I'm sorry for being a dick."**

**Can he read my mind? Edward can you hear me? He looked blank. I guess not.**

"**Do you know who Jacob Black?" I shouted a little to loud.**

"**Yeah isn't he the freshman who acts like an idiot."**

"**Uh yeah I guess." I just left it at that.**

"**Look Edward, I've got to clean up this mess so unless you want to help then can you pleas leave?"**

"**I'll help."**

**Edward walked over to the drawer and got a towel. He put it under the faucet and got it wet. I was still very skeptical as to why everyone I know just left me. Then just left me with Edward. Does god listen? Hello up there. If you are listening can you please get me out of here.**

"**Here."**

**Edward handed me one of the towels he got wet and we got on our hands and knees and started cleaning. It took about 3 hours. But we finally finished.**

"**Well since we still haven't ate our blueberry pancakes do you just want to go to ihop?"**

"**Um sure. I don't have a car so I guess where walking."**

"**I have a Volvo we can drive."**

**I rolled my eyes. Again. I turned around to go upstairs and get dressed. I just put on my jeans. The same ones, and let my hair. Then I walked into my bathroom to go pee. I peed. I've decided to just through on my sweater. I put on my sweater and put my hood up. When I was walking down stairs I glanced at that picture I love. I smiled. Edward was waiting for me at the end of the stairs twirling the keys around his fingers. As soon as he heard me he stood up of the bottom stair. He looked at me and looked sad.**

"**Isabella, why are you hiding your face?"**

"**Why do you care that I'm hiding my face." I replied firmly.**

**His mouth turned into a frown then he snatched of my hood.**

"**Because your face is gorgeous."**

**My eyes got **_**huge. **_**This has got to be a fucking dream. I didn't say anything but I couldn't help my reaction. A huge ass goofy grin. I tried to bite it back but it just didn't work. I put my head down hoping that would hide it.**

"**Don't you have a girlfriend Edward? I mean I'm just wondering."**

"**No I do not."**

**I didn't even ask what happened. Because I didn't care to know. Edward was single. I mean I know he wouldn't go for someone like me or anything. I'm just happy that maybe some other girl has a chance. I continued looking down. **

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes."**

**God fuck my life. This is surreal. I swear if I wake in a second I'm going to be so pist. We walked out the door.**

"**Edward, lock the door behind you please."**

"**Okay."**

**I got into the passenger seat and saw how nice this car was. Oh my gosh. This is really nice. I looked out my window and saw Edward walking into the car. Edward had the sexiest bronze hair. His hair is like sex hair. But 24/7 sex hair. Really neat sex hair to. Edward got into the car and started it. The car purred. It was so quiet. **

"**So why is everyone we know on a camping trip exactly?"**

"**They have been planning this Bella. For a long time. It was before me and you moved here. That's why were not there."**

"**Oh, I guess that makes better since now."**

"**So tell me about your family." I said to Edward.**

"**My moms name is Jane. My dads name is Aro. They moved here on November 6th****. I stayed behind though because I wanted to finish out my sophomore year. I lived with my friend Tanya. She was like a sister so my parents didn't mind. On the last day of school I packed up and moved here. We really don't talk to the rest of our family. They live in Europe. Somewhere is Italy I think. I have a little brother named Laurent. That's about all Bella."**

"**They sound interesting."**

"**You can come over and meet them whenever you want. So why did you move here Bella?"**

**I sighed.**

"**I moved here because my mom couldn't take care of me. Her name is Renee and she is dating some crack head named Charlie. She stopped working. Or lost her job. Carlisle is my dad and wanted me. Or filed for custody for having me. He won. And I wanted him to win. I didn't like my mom. She never took care of me the way she should have. But then again I don't really like my dad either."**

"**Why is that?" Edward asked with a very determined look on his face. **

"**Um I caught him cheating on my mom. I blame him for the break up."**

"**Oh. Okay." Edward said that with those sympathetic green eyes.**

**I blushed. Gosh here comes the blushing. My face was **_**red. **_**I could feel it.**

"**Why did you ask me about Jacob." It was more a statement then a question.**

"**Nothing. He is just an old friend."**

"**Your not a very good liar Isabella." Edward said.**

"**Thank you Edward." I scoffed.**

**He can be so annoying and rude sometimes. He never explains his actions either. Creeper. I just sat and watched the rain. It's always raining in Forks so that was nothing new. I just watched the rain drops hit the floor and burst open. Kind of like me, when I found out about Jacob. They burst open then just disappear. Like nothing ever happened to them. No one remembers what happened to the rain drops after they burst. Just when they burst. I took in a deep breath and looked over to Edward. He was staring at me. He was smiling to, I gave him a smile back.**

"**Maybe you should keep your eyes on the road."**

"**I'm a very skilled driver Isabella don't worry."**

**I rolled my eyes. I find myself rolling my eyes a lot around Edward. Then he had to go off and do that fucking smile. My heart stopped in my chest. I had to remind myself to breath and that this is just a smile. Remember? Nothing more.**


	6. Bedtime

_**We pulled into the ihop and looked around. It was packed here. There was a lot of people but not to bad. I was still recovering from my trauma with Edwards smile, while he sat and stared at me. He just looked at me. No one moved or got out of the car. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I looked down instantly. I sort of looked out of my left eye and saw that he was looking straight out the front windshield and smiling. I didn't think my face could hotter. Then it did. **_

"_**Well I guess we should get out now." Edward said.**_

_**I began to unbuckle my seat belt when my door opened. It was Edward. He was holding my door open for me. Wow. I had to look down again. Here we go again.**_

_**When we got inside we were seated instantly. The waiter was all over **_**Edward. I wanted to throw up in my mouth. Actually I think I did. She was prettier then me though. So it doesn't matter. I sound so insecure with myself. I need to stop. **

"**What do you want Isabella?"**

"**Edward, you're the only one who calls me Isabella, I like it."**

**Edward just smiled and went ahead and ordered for me. I am getting eggs and toast. Cliché. **

"**So.. Bella do you mind if you tell me more about Jacob. I know there was more. I could see it all over your face." Edward looked at me with hope in his eyes.**

"**Edward, he was just a child hood friend. That really is all."**

"**Bella," Edward said in a louder tone then usually. "I see the pain in your eyes. There's more. Look if you tell me yours, I will you mine."**

**I pondered on if I should or not. I have only talked to this guy once. But whatever I guess. I guess I might as well tell him. Since I am curiouse about what he is going to tell me. **

"**Jacob Black was my best friend when I was little. He was also my first kiss. I was forced to move and Jacob was very angry with me and I think he never got over it. So I think he I still mad now."**

**I decided to leave out the assaults part. Edward doesn't need to know everything. Edward just nodded and he knew there was more but didn't ask.**

"**Okay, well you know how jasper is my best friend? Well his girlfriend Alice. You know her. Well I guess you do since she is your best friend and all, well me and her have quite a past. I did live here once. When I was 15 I lived here for about six months. Alice and I were each others first. As in.. I lost my virginity to her. She was in love with me, but to tell you the truth I didn't even like her that much. I found her to outgoing for me. But we have buried the hatchet and are okay now. We always hang out. Just like brother and sister."**

**I didn't even say one word. I just sat there. Some emotion was filling up inside me that I couldn't really pin point it. I just felt like I should be mad at Alice, I mean I don't know why. But I just feel like I should. **_**Jealousy.**_** That's what it is. I am jealous of Alice. My best friend. Or one of them. I still didn't talk. I just didn't have anything to say to that. Jacob and I had nothing on Alice and Edward. I bet there was more to his story to. I'm just not as good at reading people like Edward is.**

**The waiter finally came out and gave me my food. It was still raining outside. Well I guess it should be since were in forks. I still can't believe I'm with Edward eating breakfast at ihop. My mind is screaming right now with so many thoughts. Like about my dream last night. Edward had punched James for me.**

"**So do you know my brother Emmett?" I asked.**

"**Emmett is **_**your brother? **_**Oh my gosh!" Edward said surprised.**

**I take it they know each other. Why didn't I ever ask Em about Edward? Damn.**

"**Emmett and I went to school together when I was 15 and dating Alice."**

**So Em knew about this little fling. Hmm interesting. **

"**Him and I used to always get suspended together. Always pulling pranks and stuff on the teachers. But my mom started getting really mad at me, so she made me stop hanging out with Em. Then I moved so it was cool."**

**Wow, I am always out of the damn loop.**

"**Continue." I said in an annoyed voice.**

"**Continue what? That really is the end. Emmett and really don't talk anymore since we drifted."**

"**Okay."**

**I'm so pist right now. Alice could have at least said oh yeah Bella I used to be in love with Edward but now it's cool. That information could have been nice to know. I picked up my fork and began eating my food so it didn't get cold. At least if I had food in my mouth Edward wouldn't know what I really thought about Alice and him. I really should stop. The past is the past and we can't change it. Edward dated Alice, okay that's not that big of a deal. I mean I don't even know Edward! He is just baby sitting me since apparently I can't take care of myself. He will be gone and can go on living my life. Edward was also eating his food. But at a slower pace then I was. I looked down at my plate forcing myself not to meet those green smoldering eyes. **

**We sat in silence for about another forty-five minutes then Edward finally spoke.**

"**So, are you ready to leave?"**

**I just nodded my head and got up. I put my hood on just because I knew it would piss Edward off, and because of the rain of course. Edward paid then we walked out the doors. He put his hand on the small of my back and instantly hit it away. Edward looked taken back and rejection crossed his feature, while my mind was flashing with images of James kicking me in the back. I grimaced. **

"**I'm sorry Edward, I just I- I just can't. I don't like guys touching me. Well I don't mind guys touching me just without warning kind of freaked me out. Sorry."**

"**Okay.. Tell me the story. Damn Bella you really are incredibly easy to read." Edward said.**

"**There is no story.."**

**Edward knew there was of course but being the gentleman he was he just left it at that. **

**The car ride home was tense. We both just commented on the weather and that's all. He did ask me to take my head off but I didn't. We pulled up to the house and it was quiet. I got out of the car before Edward could go hold the door open for me. I slugged up the stairs and slipped. Of course I slipped. What's new. Edward was quickly by my side. He looked at me with questioning eyes. Obviously asking if he could help me up.**

"**Well yeah!" I said while shaking my head.**

**Edward quickly put his arms around my arms and helped me up. When he pulled me up our chest touched. We were close. I could smell his breath under my nose. He didn't move and neither did I. He looked deep into my eyes and I felt my heart flutter. My breathing increased and I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Then I **_**sneezed.**_** Right on Edwards chest. Man! Fuck my life. Edward started laughing while I stood there in disbelief. I started blushing. I backed away and ran inside the house. I looked back and Edward was standing there smiling at me. I walked to the kitchen table and took of my hoodie and draped it over the chair. Edward came walking into the door and was soaked. I wasn't that wet because of my hoodie but he was drenched. He had on a white shirt so I could see through it. All the perfect muscles that had all the right shapes. They weren't to big or to small. His placement of his whole torso was just amazing. I had to quit gawking so my eyes quickly dropped to my shoes. I heard Edward laugh. Why am I acting like I'm in love with this when I am completely not. I don't even know him. I don't understand why he is making me have all the emotions. He is just a guy. I'm not going to get involved anyways. It could upset Alice. Speaking of Alice, I miss everyone. I really do. **

"**What do you want to do, besides sitting here with our teenage hormones going wild."**

**I had to laugh at that. **

"**Do you want to play Xbox? It's really the only thing to do."**

"**Yeah but I don't want to embarrass you." Edward said.**

**My jaw dropped in shock. Edward thinks he can beat me. Did he forgot who my brother is.**

"**Your on." I said in a voice of determination. **

**We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the controller off the cherry wooded coffee table. While pushing the start button I felt Edwards eye penetrating me. I wasn't going to even try and meet his gaze. I got nervous and began fumbling with my hair. Twirling it around my fingers and what not. My hair nearly reached my knees. Well when I was sitting down and leaning it did. Not when I'm standing up. That'd be weird. I kind of giggles at the thought of my hair that long then remember I was with someone. He probably thinks I'm crazy now. Oh well I guess. I don't have anything to lose with Edward. I remembered his comment earlier about me being gorgeous it kind of struck me as odd. I mean there was Angela then there was me. I just don't get it. Edward then coughed. It was a cough to get my attention and I realized I had been sitting there doing nothing. I picked my controller and started the game.**

**We played until midnight. Edward got killed. I beat him in Xbox and I was glad. That was for all those emotions he was making me feel. I looked at him and laughed when we were done and I had turned it off. He started laughing to.**

"**Guess you weren't as bad as I thought" Edward scoffed.**

"**Guess not." I punched him in the arm and started giggling then my giggle turned into a smile. **

"**I guess we should be getting to bed."**

**Edward just shook his head and got up. I stayed on the couch for a little bit and just thought. Thought about how everyone just left me and Edward and how ironic it was and about Jacob and Edward. I guess I fell asleep while thinking because when I woke up my face was against a very muscular chest. Edward was caring me up the stairs. I couldn't really see anything and I don't think Edward knew I was awake because of what he said.**

"**If she only knew." He whispered out to nothing. I put my face farther into his chest and held on tight. For some reason I didn't want Edward to let me go. I didn't want him to put me down. I just wanted to stay cradled here against his chest. I heard him open my door and when he got to my bed and I felt myself being brought down I quickly held on tight.**

"**Don't leave.."I slurred. **

**Edward didn't say anything I didn't see his facial expression. All I felt was his chest against me so I knew he didn't leave. I didn't know if he wanted to stay or just didn't want me sad all I know is that he did stay. I put my face into his chest and nuzzled it as far as it would go. I was half asleep and not really aware of what was happening. But I was aware of one thing, Edwards hand had found its way to my waist. I felt him put him arm there and pull me a little closer. I soon drifted off. No thoughts about Jacob, no thoughts about James, just Edward.**


	7. Secrets

REVIEW.

**My left eye opened and I began blinking trying to get my vision back. He was laying next to me. Edward that is. I smelled his presence and felt the energy radiating off him. My choice was to not move. Just sit here and enjoy him being next to me. He would soon wake up and remember that I was laying next to him and move away. He would probably never make eye contact with me again. He would soon realize he has made a huge mistake by coming to my house and allowing me to con him into falling asleep with me. Get ready. I pressed myself farther up against him and then.. **_**he pulled me closer.**_** There for he is awake to. Interesting. So, we both don't want to move. There must be some mistake here. I am Bella, and this is Edward. I fluttered one of my eyes open to see his face. He had a smile on, but his eyes were closed. Is he awake? Or is he dreaming. I'm so confused. I waited until I saw him slowly open his eyes. It was clear that he was dreaming. So he pulled me closer consciously. The blood rushed to my cheeks and couldn't put my head down, so I just closed my eyes. Hoping some how that would make it go away. I heard him laugh. Then I knew he thought it was okay that I was blushing. I opened my eyes back up and looked at his eyes. **

"**They're going to be back today." He said.**

**I didn't say anything but I saw an emotion cross Edwards features I had never seen cross before. **_**Sadness. Disappointment. Hurt. **_**I wonder why they were crossing his face. I think relief should be crossing his perfect features, not hurt. He should be happy he doesn't have to be here anymore. But those emotions were hurt. So I guess he had a reason.**

"**I guess we should go eat breakfast." I said.**

**His grip loosened and he rolled off the bed. His hair was to die for sexy. All messed up and gorgeous looking. I sighed. I really shouldn't be liking Edward. I need to stop. From here on out were just friends and that's all I see him as. **

**I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. It only took me about thirty minutes then I was out. I brushed out my hair with a couple of brushes. The shirt I wanted to wear was washing so I settled for my school basketball t-shirt. It didn't matter I would have my hoodie over it of course. My hoodie was just dark blue. It had a dark stain on the left shoulder from when my mom spilled her vodka on it one night. But of course the shirt wasn't mine. It was Roses she left it over here. Who would ever want me on a basketball team. I put the hood over my head and then put my black sweats on. My feet are all I stared at on my way down the stairs. Of course Edward and I didn't speak of last night or anything. It just happened and that was the end of it.**

"**I made you eggs. I need to go now. Bye."**

**Edward hurried out of the house. I guess he needed to be somewhere. Or I did something wrong. But who cares if I did anything wrong. It's not like were dating. I just sat down at my kitchen table and grabbed my work then the eggs went into my mouth.**

"**Oh Bella were so, so, sorry!" Alice said while she was giving me a hug.**

**Alice had came back home with Emmett and Carlisle.**

"**Bella, were sorry. Aro called us at 6.30 in the morning reminding us of our plans. Esme and I had forgot all about our plans with Aro and Jane. Were so sorry. Did Edward take care of you? " Carlisle said.**

"**Dad it's okay and yes Edward did." I said curtly. Em had already gone upstairs so I didn't even get to great him.**

**Alice saw that I didn't want to take it any further. She cleared her voice.**

"**Bells do you want to go to the mall with me and Rose. We missed you and need to go have girl time." Alice added a wink at the end. She knew something was up but I wasn't going to tell her. Because nothing was up. I refused to allow myself to think something was up. **

**Alice ended up dragging us to the mall. I then remembered how distant me and Rose have been. She hasn't been saying much to me. We haven't talked. While Alice was trying on some clothes I decided to talk to Rose.**

"**So Rose.. How was the trip?"**

"**Good." She said.**

"**Oh. Okay."**

**I'm really no good at this. I don't know what's wrong with her! **

"**Rose what's wrong?" I blurted. Oh damn! I didn't mean to say that out loud.**

**That's when Roses eyes swelled up with tears. She busted. I couldn't even get her to calm down. She kept on crying. Alice walked out of course as soon as she heard the first tear. We both had our arms wrapped around Rose. Her cries soon turned into whimpers and whimpers into silence.**

"**Bells, I think Rose has something she wants to tell you."**

**Are you kidding me. Alice knew before I did? I thought Rose and I were best friends but I guess things changed. Rose sniffed and then looked up at me. **

"**Bella, I…**

**REVIEW. **then perhaps I will finish telling you what Roses big secret it(:

Not a long chap. I know. But I needed reviews. I need to know what you think!


	8. Scared

READ OTHER CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND. And review.. Or else…

"…..Bella I don't know how to word this correctly."

I can hear that the tears are rising back in her throat as she begins to explain. There are so many possibilities to what she is going to say. She sniffed again and began to try and explain again. Alice grabbed our hands and squeezed mine.

"There is another reason we left Bells. We really did have a camping trip, but it wasn't until next weekend. We just went ahead and went early." She whimpered again. "When I was on my way home after dropping you off, there was a delay on the i36. I got out of my car to look and see what the deal was and to say how long it would take until I got home. Like I said I didn't want Esme mad at me that day. When I was walking up a little to get a better a view I saw Jacob."

My hands started trembling. I think I know the ending to this story. The shaking increased and I couldn't' control it anymore.

"Bells are you okay?!" Alice panicked.

I just shook my head. I felt it was vital to know the ending. I tried to take deep breathes and I couldn't. I calmed down a little bit though.

"Keep going." I breathed. My voice horse.

"I called me over, saying that it was about you. I was worried because I mean you are my best friend. So I thought he was being honest. How stupid of me though. Anyways," She sobbed again. Her voice was shaking dramatically.

" I walked over to the car. He said get in I have to tell you in a quiet voice. Of course I hesitated but I knew that he hadn't done anything bad in quite a while. So I just dropped and tried to remember him as little Jacob, like I told you to do. I got into the car and he drove off. I think you know how this is going to end."

My shaking had gone up drastically, I didn't think it could.

"He finally let me go. I only told Esme. No one else knows except you and Alice. I told Esme not to tell anyone or I'd never speak to her again."

Of course knowing Esme I know she wouldn't tell anyone. She was just that person that you could trust. Alice released her grip on me figuring I was okay.

"Show me it." I said in the sharpest voice I could manage.

"Not here Bells." Rose said in a tiny voice.

"Show me the fucking bruise." I've never cursed to Rose.

She lifted up her sleeve and what I saw scared me. It was a swollen bruise. I was surprised I didn't see how swollen her arm was. It was red around it and there was a small gash in the middle. Obviously Jacob didn't just hit people. Dangerous weapons were involved. I could see Esme had been trying her best to get it healed. But it was apparent this was going to need medical attention. I clenched my jaw as hard as I possibly could. Trying my best not to just completely lose it. But of course, I completely did lose it. I grabbed the car keys out of Roses pocket and ran out of the mall. _Oh Jacob your in for a real fucking surprise._ I heard my name very distant in the background. But I know that they knew, I had lost it and there was no stopping me. When I was walking out into the parking lot of course fucking Edward just had to be walking in. He was with Jasper. They were clearly coming up to meet us. I was trying to avoid being seen but I knew Edward saw me. I tried to run faster but I fell. Right into the gravel, my knees got scraped up to. I got up as fast as I could. My mind was on full adrenaline. I felt like every detail I saw was so sharp. I looked for the car and saw it. But I knew Edward wasn't far behind, but I kept going, hoping I could out run him. Yeah right Bella. I found the car! Yes! I upped my speed, or tried, and ran straight to the red convertible in sight. As fast I was going, Edward soon caught up.

"Bella what the hell?"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I yelled.

I didn't mean to take it all out on Edward I really didn't but I just busted! I got into the car and forced the keys into the ignition. I pulled out as fast as I could and hit the gas. I saw Edward in my rear view mirror. He was…. _running. _After my car. That's when I looked at the gas. I was only going 12 mph. Wow Bella. Wow. He opened the door and slid into the car. No he need to get the fuck out or I might go psycho on him.

"EDWARD. GET OUT."

"No Isabella"

I knew his answer was final. I guess he was just going to have to watch me kill Jacob. Oh well. Maybe after I kill Jacob, me and Edward can somehow go to jell together. Like he could be an accomplish. Okay I need to stop thinking about that. I tried to take breaths. Then the image flashed to my mind, what was left on Roses arm. I was already turning onto the highway by the time I had worked up the nerve to continue going over there. My phone began ringing and it was Alice. I hit the ignore button. She wasn't going to stop me. I knew were Jacob lived. Did they forget that? He has lived in the same house forever. Edward wasn't talking and that was probably Edwards best choice all day. I didn't even want to talk to him. He just left my house this morning all pissy for no reason. I was turning on the street next to Jacobs. My foot hit the gas a little harder. My eyebrows were pulled together on my face. I was so determined.

"Bella may I ask you where were going?" Edward asked.

"Shut the hell up. Don't say a word."

"Word."

I took a deep breath. He is just trying to piss you off Bella. Don't listen to him. I had to grind my teeth together so hard. _Only if he knew. Only if he knew what I've gone threw. _That's when I remembered James. What if Jacob hits me back. I'd never be able to touch a guy again. Never be able to get close to anyone. Always in fear they'd hurt me. Whatever Bella, this is for Rose. Not you.

When I pulled up to Jacobs house I saw a girl I knew from school walk out of the house. Her name was Leah. And she to had a swollen arm. _I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO JACOB. _I looked in the backseat and found nothing. So I got out of the car and popped the trunk. I found a tennis racket, this will have to do. I went to Edwards window and told him to role it down. I was very surprised by how quiet he was on the hell drive here.

"Stay in the car. If I'm not back in twenty minutes call me."

He raised in eye brow. I think he thinks I'm kidding. I just laughed. Okay Edward. Okay.

"Sure thing babe." He laughed.

Deep breaths. I walked up to his door and just walked in. when I walked in what I saw horrified me. A scream was worked up in my throat, then a hand was over my mouth and my worked up scream muffled. That's when I was hit from behind with what felt like a metal bat.

Review. Then next chappppterrr will appear.


	9. Truth

REVIEW. At least two reviews a chapter dudes.

The walls were black. The whole room was black. Oh.. My eyes are closed. Nice. I was to scared to open my eyes anyways. I didn't want to see anything I didn't need or want to see. How long have I been where ever I am? Is has had to been over twenty minutes. Where is Edward? Well, my plan surly did fail. Now that I think about it, I was being very irrational. I shouldn't have just walked up to Jacobs house, considering everything I knew. What has my little Jacob become. Defiantly not what he used to be. I grimaced when I felt a hand touch my face. Then the shaking began. He defiantly knows I'm awake now. I need a plan, and I need it fast. I can't scream, that would just end badly. I don't feel my phone in my pocket so that isn't the best move. I haven't even moved yet but I'm not chained down or anything. I'm just.. Laying. Where am I laying. And where the hell is Edward. Oh my god! My best choice here is to act like I came here to make things better with Jacob. To try and get into his head. So I opened my eyes. What I saw was nothing like what I saw when I came in. When I came in I saw Billy on the floor. That's all. I really hope Billy just likes sleeping on floors. Then someone hit me with that bat. Damn that hurt. But what I saw now wasn't so bad. Just a blanket hung up over a window. I fireplace in the corner and I a TV in front of me. I was laying on a couch. No one was in the room. Maybe I can just run. WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD! I don't carry watches on me so I don't know how long I have been in here. I got up of the couches when I saw a heating pad laying on the couch. It was on the couch were I was laying. Someone was trying to help me? Okay then. This whole entire situation just doesn't make since. I peeked my head around the corner and I saw Jacob. He was just sleeping in a chair in the other room. I can just walk past him. I tried my best to tip toe out of the room. Then I remembered Roses arm. I can't just leave here with out doing something to him. So, I slapped him. His eye lids opened and his I eyes grew open. Oh I slapped him hard. I could see the red mark forming on his cheek. I really did miss Jacob now that I remember all of our memories. I just wanted to be in love with him. I really I did. I started crying. After taking one look at him I really just wanted to push aside all of those terrible thoughts and just forgot about it all. But I know I can't because of Rose. I collapsed on his lap and started shouting at him.

"Why did you just let me leave. Why! You didn't even try and tell me to stay. You just gave up." My crying increased. And he didn't say anything. He just sat there bewildered. Nice plan Bella, now maybe he will let you go. No sarcasm. My legs were shaking and my hands were searching for his face. I looked at him. I pulled him closer and our lips touched. I pulled my arms up to drape over his neck. He didn't even move. He didn't even kiss me back. I pulled my face from his and stood up.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I shouldn't have come."

"You don't want me back you pathetic bitch, you just think I will let you go faster if you get a boner out of me." Jacob said in a hushed voice.

"Jacob how can you be so arrogant! I have missed for so long. I really have Jacob…" My tears were just sliding down my face.

"Jacob, I just have two questions."

"Whatever just fucking say them. I probably can't answer then honestly but just go ahead and yell at me and get it over with." Jacobs face was twisted into a mask of pain. He was so much older now. But I remember this face. It has stayed with me. This was the same exact face he had when I told him I needed to go. I took a deep breath. I wondered what he mean's by, "I can't tell the truth". I just went out and asked him.

"Actually lets add a third to that. And maybe more. I don't know."

I was really scared to be honest I didn't want to walk out of here with my arm likes Roses or Leah's. My crying had steadied by now.

"Jacob, my dear Jacob," I sat down on the floor. Oh not the brightest idea. But I really don't think Jacob will hurt me. He just doesn't seem like he would. The look that's in his eyes is of hurt. Not wanted to hurt someone.

"Okay, one, why was Billy on the floor when I got here."

He pursed his lips and just said.

"Sam."

"Who is Sam?" I asked.

"My boss." he said.

"Your boss for what?"

Jacob grabbed my shoulders and looked me right into the eyes. I was so fucking scared I was trembling. He can't hurt me. He can't. I know he can't.

"Bella listen to me, Edward is waiting out in the car for you. I told him to get you away from La Push and just go as far as you can. There is a lot of bad things going down right now. I didn't hurt those girls. I promise you Bella. You know I'd never touch Rose. _Ever. _She was our best friend. But listen, Sam has been fucking with me. He is in my head. As soon as you moved here I was scared shitless. I knew Sam would target you next. Sam I sick Bella. He hurts girls. First he drugs then up on all this medicine shit, next he fucks them up. You've seen those girls arms. I don't even know what happens. I'm not in the room when he does the things. Bella I want so fucking bad to stop him but he has leverage over me. He knows to many secrets. Bella,"

He shuddered.

"I won't and can't let anything happen to you. And I'm sorry for calling you a pathetic bitch. I just thought out of everyone that you wouldn't believe. You would know I'm not that kind of guy. But if I don't listen to Sam then… then--- Sam said he would kill Billy. He has ways Bella and I'm scared. You have no idea. All I want is for you and Rose to be safe. You have to make Rose remember. Tell her it wasn't me. Make her remember that all of it was Sam. You know how when you came in you got hit with a bat? Well that was Sam. He was behind the door waiting. He isn't here right now he walked out the back door and off into the woods. I really hope he didn't see Edward. Bella, I did not hurt those people. I promise. I will explain everything when I can. For now just follow Edwards instructions. I love you." Jacob quickly kissed my forehead and ran out the back door.

I didn't even get one word in. He was talking 100mph but now it all made sense. Jacob could never hurt anyone and I knew that. It was Jacob, then only reason he would be doing that is to protect some one he loved. Billy. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. Edward was in the drivers seat and he run out of the car.

"Bella get into the car. NOW."

I didn't say anything. I just got into the car.

"Bella listen, I spoke to Carlisle and I told him that Renee called you and she was crying. So he thinks your on your way to Renee's. I explained to him that you would be gone for 3 weeks and to not bother you those 3 weeks. That you didn't want to be bothered and just left alone. I also told him that I couldn't stop you from going. He believed the story and just hung up. He is most likely going to call you. And look I have your phone. I want you to keep it off at all times. Unless I'm not with you."

Edward was speaking so fast.

I was so fucking confused. But he knew the whole story so I just kept staring wide eyed.

"Bella, Jacob didn't hurt those people. He told me the whole story while you were sleeping. Now we can talk about that later. As for my parents, they don't even care. I just told them I was going to visit old friends. Jacob and I are going to do everything in out power to keep you safe. Sam is a sick and twisted human being Bella."

Edward handed me two tickets to Italy. I just sighed. At this point nothing was surprising. Carlisle is so gullible. I don't think he bought story. I think he knows something's up. Edward looked at me and then just sighed. He put his ticket down in the console and started backing out of the driveway.

Reviews..

I can't make Jacob the complete bad guy(:


	10. Facts

"Stop the car." I said.

"Bella we can't just stop the car, I'm in the middle of the street."

So, I decided to just jump onto Edward and stop the car myself. It didn't go exactly as planned but it did stop the car.

"Edward. I cant just leave! For one, no offence, but I don't exactly _know _you. I'm not just all excited to go off to Italy with you. Okay, another thing, do you really think Carlisle bought that story? Well he didn't. I can't just leave the country without telling someone. I have a life Edward. We can't just pick up and leave. Another thing, you can't just believe Jacob. I mean no matter how much I want to believe, he is in trouble with the cops. He could be lying Edward. We don't know. Look, why don't we just see where the pieces fall? Let's not leave yet. Also, why do you randomly have a pair of two tickets to Italy on hand?"

"Jacob gave them to me. Okay, I guess we can go with that plan Isabella, but what if Jacob isn't lying?"

"What if he isn't Edward. Then I die. No! Don't be stupid. I have Emmett. And I have my dad. He won't get close to my house." I said.

"Bella, I just want you to be safe. I know that you think I don't know you, but I feel that I know you. I feel like I've known you forever." He said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to ruin the moment. He looked at me with those smoldering green eyes, I couldn't even look away. I just gave a limp smile, but it was genuine. Glancing back at Jacobs house I remembered all the memories that go along with it. What is happening in that house? What does Sam have over Jacob? I really need some answers here.

Edward dropped me off at my house and we said our goodbyes. I was worried getting out of the car that I would get attacked by someone. Maybe Sam. You just never know. When I got inside Emmett was laying on the couch and I smelled cookies. Burnt cookies. Never trust men. The tile in the kitchen floor was really cold. I looked up and saw Rose and Alice sitting at the table looking sullen. When Rose looked up she quickly jumped up out of her chair and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Bells where were you? You could have gotten hurt! Are you okay?"

She patted down my body checking my arm.

"Rose sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

Alice sat me down a cup of coffee. I got straight to the point.

"Jacob didn't hurt you. Look Rose, I don't know all the details but," I grabbed her hands around mine and tried to do the same thing to Roses eyes that Edward does to mine. "I promise you, that Jacob Black did not hurt you."

I looked down and took a drink of me black coffee. Rose needs to believe me. But what if I'm believing lies? Gosh I'm so confused. I don't know who to believe anymore.

"What are you saying Bella?" Rose asked.

"He didn't hurt you."

"I know what I saw Bella. Don't let Jacob deceive you. He knows he did it! He doesn't want his childhood lover to hate him!" Rose shouted. She was getting mad and I could tell. The blood rushed to my face. I didn't want to be wrong. Right now I really want to just run. Run away from all of my problems and go back into a world were everything was okay. Maybe like when I was five. But, I couldn't.

"You don't exactly know the truth Bella. You can't just trust a complete stranger Bella! How can you be so naïve." Rose yelled. She was really beginning to hurt me.

"Rose." I said.

"What do you want Bella? Apparently everything that comes out of Jacobs mouth is now the truth." I flinched at her tone. I haven't done anything to deserve this!

"Rose, Jacob is telling me the truth. I know he is." I've never seen this side of Rose and I was scared to push it any further.

"Okay Bella. Believe what you want." Rose said and she got up and shoved her chair under the table. I put my head down, but I could hear her grab her keys. The door slammed with a loud _thud. _I was hurt. Rose has never been mad at me. Ever. Alice got up and patted me on the back.

"If it makes you feel any better Bella, I believe you. I really do." I started crying after she said that. Ever since my first day, Alice has always said the right things. I stood up and gave little Alice a hug.

"Thank you Alice." I said.

"Your welcome Bella, but tell me one thing. I know your telling the truth, but how is that. Why does Rose so strongly think Jacob did it." She said.

"I really don't know Alice. I have theories though. My greatest guess is that Sam knocks them out, then says it was Jacob. But I don't know for sure."

"Who is Sam?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea, I asked the same thing."

"Okay then."

Alice got up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out some cookies. She sat them down in front of me. For the rest of the night we sat around and watched movies. The cookies were the burnt ones. Emmett eventually came out of hiding and started asking about what Roses deal was. Alice quickly changed the conversation with an appointed glance at Emmett that screamed "Shut the hell up". Rose never called. Alice told me that she thinks Rose will come around. All nights I was kind of on end. Jacob thinks I'm in Italy right now, and it bothers me. I wonder what he is doing. The phone was right over there and I wanted to badly to call Edward or Jacob.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What is the story with you and Edward?" I questioned. Alice's face got a little whiter then it already was.

"There is no story." She said.

"That isn't what Edward told me." I said.

"Oh. Well okay."

"Go on." I said.

"I liked him a lot. I don't like him now, end of story." She didn't want to take the conversation any further and I knew that.

We laughed basically the rest of the night.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?" I said.

"Is there something going on between you and Edward?" She asked. I didn't even know the answer to this question.

"Yes or no? I mean I don't like him or anything. I love Jasper of course. I just want you to be happy." She said.

"No. There isn't." I said. Because if I said yes, and there wasn't really anything, then I'd look like an idiot.


	11. Rejection

Alice woke me up at 12.00 in the after noon. Exactly. The grogginess was strong and I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Bella!" She said.

"What" I murmured.

"Someone is here for you," Alice giggled.

My eyes flashed open I a forced them to become clear. Edward was leaning against the wall in my room. He was wearing all black as usual. His hair was wet and his eyes glimmered.

"Um?"

"Hello Isabella."

"Hi, now what are you doing!" I shouted with my face smothered in my pillow."

"There has been another attack." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I threw the pillow across the room and sat up. I realized I was showing more skin then I'd like. A red tank top on.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

My hands flew to my mouth as I realized how loud I had just yelled.

"This is all my fault! If I wouldn't have provoked Sam, none of this would have happened! Oh my god! Fuck my life." I said.

"Bella, don't be absurd. None of this is your fault."

I remembered Alice sitting next to me and glanced up to her.

"He told me the whole story." She said.

I inhaled and said,

"Who?"

"Jessica Stanly."

I shuddered. Jessica was always so quiet and nice. She didn't deserve any of this. I should be the one getting beat by.. Who ever. Jacob or Sam? I still couldn't debate, on who I should consider as the abuser.

"Oh." I said.

"Bella may I speak to you alone?" Edward asked.

"Mmhm."

Alice jumped up and smiled. She waved over her shoulder. The door slammed with a loud thud.

"Oh Bella." Edward collapsed onto my bed and put his head into his hands. Edward was scared. He looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes met mine and he just sat there. His eyes were rimmed with tears and I wanted to cry. Seeing Edward scared moved something inside me. I didn't want him to be scared.

"I don't want you to get hurt Bella." He said.

"I won't get hurt Edward." I frowned.

"Bella, listen."

I focused a hundred percent on Edward. His face was so.. Perfect. Just like he said; I feel like I have known him forever. His face suddenly familiar. I don't know what over came me, but I wanted to shove Edward into my closet and call Sam and ask him to come attack me. So everything would just be over with. I didn't want to see Edward in pain. His pain pained me.

"You..are very important to me. If you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I want us to be together as much as possible from now on. I don't want you out of my sight, unless necessary. If I am here, nothing will happen."

I dived across my bed and wrapped my arms around Edwards neck. I forced myself closer to him. He _cared. _He really did. I hugged and hugged.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't been very nice to you."

"Don't apologize." whispered.

Edward pulled me closer to his chest and I felt... Right. It all felt right. Besides the psycho abuser on the loose that wants to find me.

Now that I think about it, all the times I have been with Edward; I was happy. I was myself. I was always annoyed with Edward of course. But he always had a way of making my heart want to explode into a million tiny pieces. His eyes made me want to die of happiness, right then and there. His smile just made me want to kiss those lips. Now his body, it made me want to strip down and jump on top of him. All the pieces fit.

The smell of his skin was _breathtaking. _I inhaled and exhaled and tried to savor the smell.

Edward pulled my arms from his and took my face in his hands. My heart stopped. I didn't _dare _breath. My brown dull eyes were looking straight into his. Although his eyes were penetrating mine, I still tried to keep the contact.

"Isabella, I believe I have something's to tell you."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Um..I-I um think your hair looks nice." Were his final words.

I sighed. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. Of course he didn't! What am I even thinking. He is beautiful! He'd never settle for someone as plain as me. Stupid Bella! Stupid! I continued screaming at myself in my head when Edward got up.

The smell was still on my bed. I didn't want him to get up. I tried to send a plead through my eyes, but it didn't work. Since he decided to stand.

"I think I should go. I'm sorry for even coming here." Edward said.

My eyes began to burn and I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears. When I get upset I cry. But this wasn't because I was upset. I suddenly felt rejected. Edward didn't want me, and I was stupid enough to even think for one second that he did.

"I'm sorry." I managed to spit out. The lump my throat felt like a watermelon up a nose.

"For what" Edward said.

"For everything. Just leave Edward. I know you don't want to be here."

"Bell-"

"Leave!" I said. I couldn't handle seeing his perfect face anymore. It would just be like pouring gasoline on a fire.

I didn't bring my eyes up to meet his, but I could feel the holes burning in my head. His eyes were on mine.

"If that's how you want it." Edward walked out of the room and slammed the door.


	12. La Push

**A couple of minutes after Edward left I quickly realized I did not like rejection. Okay, maybe he didn't exactly reject me, but he didn't say what I wanted him to hear. I guess I was assuming. I frowned at myself and got up out of bed.**

**My hair was a mess and I had black circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. **

**I walked into the bathroom and found my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.**

**I was furious with .. Basically everyone in La Push. I was also scared. What if Sam decided to hit Alice? Rose again? I shuddered at the simply thought. The thing that frightened me most was, what if one day, Sam went just a little to far. Now the thing I was confused about the most was, why did Sam want **_**me**_**? Out of all people. I don't even know the guy! **

**I rinsed my mouth out. I reached for my brush and just decided on brushing it. My sweater was on the floor so I threw it on and out my hood on.**

**I walked back to my room and put on some blue jeans. My phone had a new message from Rose.**

**It said:**

_**Come meet me at La Push first beach. 12.30.**_

**I smiled. She wasn't mad anymore. I wonder what was wrong.**

**The clock on my wall said 11.56. I had just enough time to eat breakfast and get there. **

**Dad made blueberry pancakes and I smiled when I saw it. Deep inside I felt a soft jab of pain. The last time blueberry pancakes were in my head I was with Edward. I sighed. **

**The pancakes were just right.**

"**Dad, I'm going to La Push."**

"**Cool, be back when ever."**

**That was my dad for you. He really didn't care what I did. Emmett was sitting in the dining room table chair. I reached over and gave him a hug.**

**He returned the hug.**

**When I walked outside the rain was only a soft drizzle. Just right. My truck was sitting on the curb next to Emmett's jeep. Can't you get in trouble for parking cars on the curb? Eh whatever. I opened the door and it squeaked very loud.**

**Dad was giving me a glare through the kitchen window. **

**He wanted so bad to get me a better car. **

**But I happened to love mine. I started the car and pushed down on the pedal. The roads were slick so I was driving extra careful. My car gas thingy said I was low. I decided on stopping since I wouldn't have enough gas to get there and back.**

**My back was still hurting from that hit from a bat. I shuddered, feeling completely terrible for Jessica. **

**I started pumping the gas and then Edward came into mind. I instantly looked down. Impulse. I was mad at myself for letting those sexy smiles make me believe I could ever even like him. Let alone love. He was obviously being friendly. **

**There was a winter chill in the air and my sweater wasn't holding up. **

**My gas was finally done so I paid and hopped inside. **

**I was so happy Rose wasn't mad at me. Starting my car again, I thought about Jacob. Jacob has to be telling the truth. If he isn't.. well I'm going to be a tad pist. There needs to be a stop to all of this. I don't understand why nothing is being done about this. Why is Jacob just letting him! I sighed frustrated, remembering Billy.**

**There wasn't many people out today and the clouds were taking over the sky. **

**I looked in my rear view mirror and saw nothing. I think I was the only one on the road.**

**The eeriness was overwhelming. I pursed my lips and blinked a couple of times. **

**I watch to many scary movies. **

**But, I do wonder why Rose wanted to meet me at the beach. Why couldn't she have just came over. Dumb Rose. She enjoyed making my life complicated. **

**I mentally giggled. **

**By the looks of it, we were passing the border to forks. **

**Okay, I don't know my way from here. **

**Glad I brought my phone with me. I didn't want to but decided against, in case.. Someone calls. I picked up my phone and scrolled down to Jake.**

**I know Jake was going to be furious I hadn't left, but he wasn't going to control my life. It is my life. **

**It rang five times until his voice answered. **

"**Hey"**

'**Hi Jake. Um, I have a question."**

"**What." He said. More a statement.**

"**How do I get..To.. First beach?" I said. Barely audible.**

"**Why the fuck would you wanna know that." He said acidly. **

"**Oh my dads calling! Talk to you later!"**

"**Bell-"**

**I hung up.**

**Shit! Now he knows I'm over here. His voice sounded frantic when I hung up.**

**I guess I'm going to have to ask someone how to get there. **

**While I was driving I came across a guy. He didn't look psycho. **

**I cleared my throat and he turned around. He smiled.**

"**Hi! I was just wondering if you could please give me directions to First Beach?" I said.**

"**Keep going straight and then you should see a dirt road. Take it and keep going."**

"**Thank you so much."**

**He was pretty cute. **

"**Whats your name?' I asked.**

"**Seth. Seth Clearwater."**

"**I'm Bella. Bella Swan."**

**He gave me a warming smile and I said thanks again and drove off. **

**He was only fourteen or fifteen. **

**I took Seth's directions when my phone started ringing. **

**It was Edward.**

**Great.**

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"**Bella! I know where your going. You better come back to Forks right now!"**

"**Kay." I said then hung up very rudely. **

**Gosh! Men. They never give me any time to myself. Always trying to control me. Always! **

**The dirt road was ruff and my truck was doing pleasantly well. **

**When I got to first beach I was happy to be getting this over with. I left my phone in the car and just got my keys. **

**The raining got a little harder, but I didn't mine. I love the rain.**

**I stepped onto the sand and looked around. **

**That was strange. No one was here. Waiting was what I was going to do. **

**About six minutes past when I heard the leaves rustle. My head whipped up to see a very tall figure crossing over to the place I was standing. He looked a lot like Jacob.**

**I was debating on running then thought that would be useless. When he got closer I saw it wasn't Jacob. **

"**Hey Bella. Rose wanted me to tell you she was just so sorry and she couldn't make it." He laughed. The acid was very thick in his voice. He started making whiny girl sounds when I spoke up.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

**He took a step closer and laughed.**

"**Baby I'm Sam."**


	13. Finally, death

The rain seemed to start pouring a lot harder. My heart was racing and my mind was blank. I couldn't move my feet, and my mouth was sealed shut. My fist were squeezed so tight and there was a huge lump in my throat.

It was a trick. All of it was. Which means Sam has Rose. My eyes were closed and I felt the tears. Completely hot against my cold rigid skin.

"What's wrong honey?" Sam said.

His voice was the voice of a psycho path. Which he was.

I ran. The sudden impulse just over came me and I turned around and took off. My knees were already hurting because of how hard I was pushing them. My body wouldn't go any faster but I was trying. Trying as hard as I could.

I stumbled a couple of times, but never completely fell.

Sam was very close behind me. I could hear him. I didn't know my way around here and I didn't know where I was going.

Man I was _fucked._

I turned around and raised my hands up.

"What do you want! Anything! I will do it!" I pleaded.

Sam slapped me across the face. The slap was like doing a belly flop into a pool.

"You pathetic bitch. I don't want anything from someone like you."

"What have I done! Sam, I don't even know you." I sobbed.

I wasn't sure if I was raining, or if it was rain drops.

"You have done anything baby."

I shuddered.

Sam grabbed me and pinned me on the ground. He flipped my useless body over and tied my hands together. I hadn't seen a rope.

"Sam."

It was a voice that didn't belong to me. Or Sam.

I wiggled my body and got were I could see his face.

Jacobs face. Jacobs face made me want to stab Sam and get up and hug him and never let go. Jacobs face was _tortured. _He looked in so much pain. His eyes were filled with tears. He looked away and put his hand over his face.

"Bella" He sobbed. Jacob was crying.

"Don't you fucking talk to me! I HATE you Jacob Black! I HATE every single little fucking bone in your body!" I shrieked.

Sam's hand slapped my face and he shoved something in to my mouth. A bandana? A sock? I wasn't sure.

I felt fucking terrible. For every word I said to Jacob. His crying was so loud.

"Stop crying you fool." Sam yelled.

I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see anything. Nothing. I couldn't take any of it. My eyes were squeezed as tight as I could get them to. I just wanted to go to sleep. Fall asleep in Edwards arms.

:::Later:::

My eyes flashed open as I took in the familiar room. It was Jacobs living room. I was tied up. I was in a chair with ropes pinning my arms and legs down. When I looked to my left I saw, what broke my heart, a tormented Rose. Her body was shaking and there was blood. I grimaced and looked away with another sob. I sat crying for a good twenty minutes.

"Ros--se" I stuttered.

No reply.

"Rosalie." I said. My voice was shaking.

"Bella.." Rose said.

"ROSE!"

"What happened? Rose oh my god. Tell me how you got here." I said.

My body was shaking just as hard and my mouth tasted of salt.

"Shush ladies."

Sam said it. He was standing in the door way with a ….. _gun._

NO. He wouldn't shoot us. What the hell did I do to this guy?

"Please Sam! Please No! I will do _anything." _I cried.

Sam laughed.

Jacob was behind him. I felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces. His face was of a tortured kids. I cringed and looked down.

"Kill your little friend Rose." Sam laughed.

"I already fucked her." He added.

"Raped." Rose said.

_Bang._

He fired the weapon.

I shrieked as loud as I could. My eyes opened and I looked down to make sure I wasn't hurt.

My leg was gushing blood. It was everywhere. The pain finally got to me. I shrieked again and was shaking ferociously. My body was shaking to the point of passing out. My tears were now gone and there was just chest tearing sobs. My breathing was getting near it's end. I was pretty sure this was the end. My eyes closed as I was giving up.

At least Rose wouldn't have to worry about me. I'd be dead.

I heard some disturbance and didn't have enough energy to pay attention. Who cares? No one loved me. I was just a prop, in my dads life. Nothing more. I heard a knife pop open. Fuck! I was annoyed, why couldn't they just let me die. That's' all I wanted. The ropes around my arm were getting loose and someone cut them. I was lifted and pulled tight. Why couldn't at least die happy. I was content. The end was here. My heart was beating it's last pumps, my breath was breathing it's last breathes. I said the last words I thought..

"Tell .. Edward I … love him." I whispered.

Then it was black. The end was here.

Authors note:: OOOo reviewssss :D


	14. Kiss

It was cold. Heaven was a very cold and uncomfortable place. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't exactly in heaven. The walls were white, with the beds, and all the hospital shit. I guess I didn't die. I had a big huge cast on my leg. It was very cold in the room though. I took in deep breaths and then dad walked in.

"Bella!" Dad stated.

Not like a normal parent; who would flip out and jump on me. Just Bella.

"Hi dad."

"Before you ask questions, know this, Edward Cullen saved your life today. Emmett got Rose to. You own those too man a lot Bells."

"Jacob?" I asked. I was scared of his answer.

"He is in custody. Questions are being asked Bells. Your going to have to tell the court what happened. The truth, that is."

This all happened in about too days. Rose, Edward, Jacob, Sam and me. Alice? Oh I can only imagine the condition poor Alice is in.

"Can I talk to Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes. Let me get him."

Dad walked out and I waited for about ten minutes before Emmett walked in.

I reached out my arms asking for a hug.

**Authors note;; Listen to River Flows in you, By; Yiruma to read this part.**

"Bella." Emmett was crying! Emmett! I could hear him.

"I'm sorry Emmett." I whispered.

Em stood up and wiped his eyes and smiled. He sat down on my bed and started talking.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you the whole story. But, let me began with, how happy I am that your alive."

I smiled.

"When you told me you were leaving, I was at the house for about thirty more minutes. Bella, you are a terrible liar. I knew you weren't going to see Rose. So I followed you. When you stopped at the gas station I called Edward, because I knew something was going on with the two of you. Anyways, when I looked up you weren't there. I saw your truck some distance ahead. You were heading to La Push, and I freaked the fuck out. Jacob was there and I got scared. I tried to catch up to you but you were gone. So I went to the beach were you told dad you were going. I saw your truck, but you weren't in it. I called Edward and he was there in a matter of seconds. I told him the whole story and we decided going to Jacobs was the best choice."

Emmett took a breath while I readjusted my gown.

"When we got to Jacobs.. "

Emmett shuddered.

"There was a lot of blood," Emmett's lip was quivering. He was trying to hold back a cry.

I pulled him close and gave him another hug.

"I was so scared Bella, I thought you were gone for sure. Edward told me you weren't. He told me you were a fighter. Bu I thought it was over for sure."

His tears were soaking my shirt.

He got up again and wiped his face.

"Edward picked you up and you were a complete mess Bells. I could tell you were giving up and it infuriated me to no end. Edward started crying and that's what really scared me. He thought you were gone to.. You were barely breathing. Rose was just…"

Emmett looked down and let the tears roll off the bridge of his nose.

"It scared me. The whole scene. I wanted nothing more then to rip every part of Sam's body to pieces. I picked up Rose and she was shaking to death Bells. It felt like I had a dill doe on me or something."

Emmett started laughing and so did I.

"But, your alive and so is Rose so that's all that matters. As for you and Edward.. Well Bella, you have a lot to do for that guy. He hasn't left your bed since you have been in here. Except now, he needed to take a shower. That look a lot of convincing." Emmett laughed.

His eyes were swollen and he smiled bigger.

"I love you."

"I love you to Bells."

The room was silent, but a comfortable silence. He sighed and I remember what I could remember. Edward saved me. Edward heard my words. Edward knew I loved him. What happened to Sam? I wanted a answer, but now wasn't the time to ask. How was Rose?

"Where is Rose?" I asked.

"She is fine. She is actually home with Esme now. I was just over there this morning. She going to start going to a therapy class. All the girls that Sam hit are going to began going. As for you, it's a choice. I mean they had a choice to, but they said yes. Jessica actually moved to Alaska this past weekend. Her mom flipped."

"Oh. So Rose is okay?"

"Yes."

"Alice?"

"Very very frantic."

Typical.

Emmett and I talked for a while after that. I had been out for about a week. My leg had the bullet removed and I was in a coma. Which I no idea how that happened. My head was never hit. It was soar though. I must have got hit when I was giving up.

"I'm happy you're here with me Bells. You're the only family I have left." Emmett admitted.

I just smiled.

"Well, I'm going to head over to Roses to see if she needs anything. Edward should be back in a little bit. Stay put and don't listen to that old bastard of a dad.""Wait.." I thought.

"You and Rose?" I asked shocked.

Emmett started blushing.

I started laughing and then he did to.

"Have fun." I giggled.

He walked out of the room, then the nerves overwhelmed my body.

I was going to see Edward. They one who I thought rejected me. He knows I love him now. Great. I wonder how he will react to this. Edward changed something in me. He moved me. His smile made my heart stop and made me want nothing more then to be with him every second of my life. Now, I'm not sure if he felt the same way. Wait, I'm _positive _he doesn't like me back. Not someone like me. He has a girlfriend anyways..

I sighed.

The girlfriend fact hadn't been in my mind for a while. My eyes fell down to my hands and I started picking at my nails. I hated my dad. He doesn't give a shit about me, and I don't give a shit about him. OH! Renee. Oh god. I wonder if my dad told her.. This should be WONDERFUL. Maybe he didn't tell her. She would most likely make me move back. She'd send me to a foster home or something. Renee hated Emmett. That's why he never lived with us.

I felt dirty. I really wanted a shower. I wonder what happened with Sam. My mind, just wouldn't get off that subject. He should die. Sam was someone I totally despised.

"BELLA."

My head flew up and I saw Alice. Tears in her eyes.

"I know the story." She said.

"What?"

"It was Victoria. All Victoria." Alice replied.

My eyebrows raised.

"Don't you get it? Victoria hates us! It would be just like her to do something like this; Pay Sam do try and beat us to death."I noticed Jasper behind Alice. He was looking at me.

"Alice, no."

"Yeah yeah." She said.

Her eyes were still glazed over with tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Alice was by my side in a second and she hit me in the head.

"Don't you even say sorry to me!" She said.

"I'm soar." I stuck out my tongue. Jasper laughed.

"Whatever. Look Edward made me hurry so he could get you "alone"." Alice said with air quotes.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, now lay down and look peaceful or some shit. Love you!" And with that Alice left. She grabbed Jaspers hand and ran out of the room.

Edward was leaning on the door frame now. His head was down and his chest was shaking. He looked up at me and pressed his lips together. His eyes were so sad. He looked exhausted. I wonder how long he has been with out sleep. His hair was wet and the water was falling off in little diamonds.

We sat like that not saying a word and him just staring at me. His penetrating green eyes burning a hole in my face.

I cleared my throat and Edward took a stop closer. My adrenaline started rushing. I started looking around, trying to find something to sidetrack me. I saw nothing but medical crap.

I felt my bad move and saw Edward sitting right at my waste. The room suddenly got ten times colder and my heart was racing faster then possible. I could hear everything.

"Isabella." He said in a shocked tone.

"Uh" I stuttered.

"Are you trying to avoid _me_?" He was trying to act surprised.

"Not at all." I said. The sarcasm clear in my tone.

Edwards hands were on my face. My face was between his hands. There was no getting away from those green eyes now. So I decided to look right into them. They were filled with nothing but love. My heart gave a squeeze and my breathing stopped. I bit my lip and I could smell his breath. It was so sweet, unlike anything I have ever seen before. I tensed up and just sat there. Edward smiled and my heart squeezed again. The adrenaline in my body was crazy high. If I wanted to punch a hole in the wall right now, I could. Edward moved forward a little bit and his soft lips hit mine. I moved my lips up and started sucking on his top lip a little. He put his hand on my thigh and started tracing it with his index finger. I pushed myself as far as the hospital bed would allow, a little further to him. We weren't close at all, but it was enough to make me want more. His tongue was tracing my bottom lip and I slipped mine into his mouth. Our tongues touched and he started moving his in a soothing motion with mine. My heart was going wild on the monitor. My breathing wasn't relevant. Edward pulled his hand up a little further until it was very close to.. Something. I tried to pull myself closer when -- shit! I'm in a damn hospital. I pulled back fast and my eyes grew huge.

Edward smiled a huge smile. He looked so fucking happy.

"Well." Edward smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to."

Edward got up and I started turning red. I could feel the blood in my face. My breathing was getting back to normal. As for my heart; ha.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

"When you want." He said.

"My um leg?" I questioned.

"It has a cast. You come back every week or something."

"Clothes? I can't leave like this."

"Sure you can. Change when you get home. Speaking off home.."

"What?" I blurted.

"Your mother is waiting." Edward said.

**Authors note: Reviews would be great.**


	15. Beautiful and white

**AUTHORS NOTE! :: I just wanted to give a big thanks to Nicolededahh for helping me with my story. Also, I wanted to say thanks for the people who DID review. So thanks and keep reading! **

**P.s: The ending is going to be so unexpected. So don't have anything in your hand that could hurt someone, and don't hit your computer.**

**HA. Thanks.**

**- Megan/paramorebby206**

"That is just great." I must as much sarcasm into my voice as possible. Edward smiled and called my dad in.

"Bella, you can go now. I want you to come back every two weeks, so we can take a look at your arm. As for you clothes, just leave the hospital in your gown. I'm sure you can change."

With that he got up and left. He didn't even say one father thing. Typical. The people outside my room were looking in. It made me feel uneasy, but it's not like I knew them. Edward started unlatching all the stuff from my body. I looked up and smiled. Right after the smile came a blush. He put his hand inside mine and pulled my up. Our bodies were close and he gave me a quick kiss. I was so very thankful, that my heart monitor couldn't read me anymore.

We talked on the ride home a lot, just about our feelings and how he didn't reject me, he was just to scared to tell me. My house looked the same as ever. It was cold and rainy. As soon as I stepped out a very frantic Renee was running up to me.

"Oh Bell!" She said. She knew I hated that name. I hated her. I have no good parents in my life.. Its sad.

"Yeah." I said. Hoping she get the point; I didn't want to talk to her.

We walked inside and Edward took a seat next to me and held my hand. My mom eyed us and asked,

"Are you to dating?"

"Yes." I said.

"Oh. That's nice." She smiled.

She made herself a little more conformable and breathed. My body was rigid. Why was my abandoning mother here?

"Look Bell. There is some things we should talk about. I don't mind if Edward hears." She said.

My eyebrows furrowed and I felt cold.

"Um okay." I spit out.

"I know that you are not very happy with me. But, Charlie and I would like to invite you to our wedding. We know your almost eighteen and we want you to come to our wedding before your too old. Also, we would like you to move back!" My mom became all giddy in her spot.

My jaw, fucking dropped.

"HAHA! No!" I laughed, the hysteria rising in my voice.

"Bell. Charlie and I have a home now. I'm working right now, and you will have plenty of friends in Houston!"

"I'm not leaving. You know what, I love how you come here, to tell me you want me to move back. Not because you want to make sure I'm okay. Not make sure I'm alive. No just because of your own selfish reasons. I will not move back. I will _never _step foot in the same room as you again. Now leave! Get the hell out my house." I yelled.

My mom was annoyed. She didn't care about me and I could tell. Emmett, Alice, Rose, Edward. They cared. I looked at my mom and she got up and got her keys.

"Hope you change your mind about me someday Bell. Love you, also stop sleeping around with Edward."

My jaw dropped, once again.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"You whore! Get out! Get out! Get out! I hate you!" I yelled.

And with that, she left. I finally got to look at Edward. He was composed and looking off into space. I sat back down on the couch and formed my body against his side.

"Not very nice." He said.

"Sorry." I snipped.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I said.

"When will your dad be home?" Edward asked.

"Hopefully never, why?"

"Just curious." He said.

"Another thing, don't be so hard on him. He is a good man. He just works a lot, but I know he cares about you." He said.

I sighed.

"I can't believe my mom just came here, and said those things. I can't believe I said those things."

"We all say things we don't mean. It's okay." Edward kissed my forehead and rested his head on mine.

"I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt." He said.

"That's okay. At least you knew how you felt. I was confused." I laughed.

My house was getting hot and it was silent. So much had happened. I wanted so bad to go get my phone and call--

"Where is my truck and phone?" I asked.

"Your truck is at my place. I assume all your things are in there. My dad, Aro, is taking a look at the truck. He wants one." He laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you and my dad just like old things."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired." I finally said.

"Yes so am I." He replied.

I stood up and he did at the same time. I looked right into those beautiful eyes and gulped. Should I kiss him? Should I not? Oh! I'm so confused. He pecked me on the lips and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad your okay."

"Me to."

He let go and let me go upstairs. I watched him as he was leaving and sighed. I loved him a lot. This feeling just came on so strongly and fast. It frightened me at times, because sometimes you can't be sure if that person loves you back. I think he loves me back though. I thought about James, how I thought he loved me to. I shuddered.

Sometimes, you can be so wrong.

When I woke up it was barely light outside. I'm guessing it was only about three? The clock said four. I was some what close. My hair was a mess and I needed a shower. I had school again tomorrow.

The shower was cold and warm all at the same time. When I was drying my hair, I decided on a blue t-shirt and normal jeans.

I read for most of the morning and then dad finally woke up.

"Good morning Bella." Dad said.

I sat my drink down and said,

"Hey dad."

"So did mom talk to you?" He asked.

"Yes she did."

"How did that go?"

"I'm not going." I said.

"Okay."

He made himself breakfast then left. We didn't talk after me telling him I wasn't leaving. Dad probably wanted me gone, who cares? I got bored so I walked up stairs into Emmett's room.

"Wake the hell up!" I laughed.

"Oh Bella no." Emmett sighed into his pillow.

I started jumping up and down on his bead and yelling for him to wake up.

He got up and tackled me onto the ground.

"Cheep shot you dick!" I yelled.

"Okay Bella." He laughed.

"Rapist." I laughed.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. I walked out of his room and called Edward.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey. Are you going to school?"

"Well yes. Are you?"

"Yeah." I said.

I heard a girl in the background. I froze. Umm?

"I'm sorry are you to busy to talk to me?" Acid running through my voice.

"That's my mom. So before your little woman psycho things come into play, calm down."

Wow. I guess I did get ahead of myself.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Yes I can. I will see you soon. Be ready."

He hung up and with that, I did to.

My house was clean already so there was nothing to do there. Emmett was taking a shower, so nothing to do there. I flopped down onto my kitchen table chair and started to worry about Jacob more. Rose hadn't even called me. Billy hasn't spoke to my family I suppose. My lips pressed into a fine line and I popped my knuckles. The phone was just right over there. I could call Rose and see what her deal was. Jacob to. No. I wasn't going to. They need to call me.

I heard a honk and looked up to see Edward playing with something in his seat. I smiled and grabbed my binder. My hood! Not today. Edward doesn't like it. I walked out into the rain.

The sky was cloudy as usual. I slight chill was drifting into the atmosphere though. I shivered and wanted my sweater. Edward was in his silver Volvo and he looked amazing. I opened the door and sat down. Edward grabbed my hand instantly and I smiled. I felt safe when he was touching me. He backed up and began driving.

"How crazy is it that we were going to go to Italy?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem that crazy to me." He said.

"I guess."

The rain was softening up, but the window was getting foggy. The ride was quiet but he never let go. When we got to school he finally let go and came to open my door.

**-Lunch-**

The room was full by the time I got in, and everyone knew about me and Edward. Rose hadn't talked to me all day and I was worried. Jessica really wasn't at school. Angela looked like she wanted to stab me. When I walked in I heard all the stupid whispers. I dropped my head, when a hand slipped into mine.

"Ignore them." He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head.

We chose to sit with Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice did some kind of head nod thing. Edward gave Jasper a little manly hug. What the hell?

"Where is Rose?" I asked Alice.

Alice got PISSED**(Authors note: HAHA NICOLE.)** and looked down. She just shook her head and said turn around.

When I turned around she was sitting alone.

"She won't talk to us Bella!" Alice said.

I got up and walked over there.

"Rose?"

"Hey." She said.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?"

She didn't say anything. It was silent for a while and we just sat. I placed my hands on the table and got up.

Where is Emmett? I just realized he wasn't here. He would be with Rose if he was.

"Well have you seen Emmett?" I asked, standing.

She shook her head and said,

"He wouldn't even answer my phone calls!"

"Okay." I said.

Clearly done with Rose at the moment and focusing more on Emmett.

I sat back down at my table while Jasper and Edward were chatting away.

"Have you guys seem Emmett I asked?"

"No." They all said.

I was getting worried. Like two days ago I was in the hospital. He wouldn't just ditch me. He would _never _let me be alone, now that I think about it.

"Don't worry. He probably go sick." Edward said.

"Yeah." I said.

Edward tried to comfort me the rest of lunch, but I knew something was up.

**-Home-**

The house was oddly cold when I got home. I dropped my stuff right on the table and left Edward behind. I heard him pull out a chair and sit. Emmett's bedroom door was wind open. My body began to go into over drive and I felt the shaking deep down inside of me waiting to start. Emmett never leaves his door open. Ever. I started panicking and worrying even more. One peak into Emmett's room scared the shit out of me. His clothes were everywhere. A shirt was twisted very tightly in his hands.

_He was as white as bone._

_He was breathtakingly beautiful._


	16. Missing

My heart wasn't beating. My body wasn't moving. I was aw struck. He was so, so, so beautiful. The cast or boot, whatever it was, was ten times heavier. My whole entire body was ten times heavier. Emmett laid there, and his body was going wild. Limbs thrashing, body shaking. His nails were digging into his perfect pale flawless skin. It was quiet. Emmett was trying not to scream and, but I could hear his silent pleads. His lips were pressed into a line, as if he was trying to keep his lips sealed. He was in terrible pain. I could see it written all over his face.

I gasped.

Edward was suddenly behind me. He scared the shit out of me!

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" I yelled.

My eyes were as big as my house. Edwards eyes followed were mine were. His gasp was very loud. He grabbed my hand and brought me down stairs. I followed, but only because my body was numb. There has been enough shit for a week. Now more?

"Bella listen, I know what is happening to Emmett." Edward said.

I nodded. Not even paying attention.

"I've been studding these, um, creatures for quite a while."

I nodded again. His hand squeezed mine and I snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong with him? He is perfect looking. He is so white." I whispered.

Edward sat down in a chair and asked me to join. I dragged my cast and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Before I tell you anything. We need to leave. I don't know how much longer we have left, but we need to leave now."

I didn't know what to think. My life was destined to be screwed up.

He scooped me up into his arms and pushed the door open.

"Clothes, I need clothes." I crocked.

"Shit. Look we will buy some." He said.

Whatever happened to Emmett, it was bad. Edward looked like he was about to jump in front of my any second. He shoved the keys into the ignition and sped up.

**Later,**

I didn't say a word in the car. Partly because Edward was speaking very fast on the phone the whole time. We were in Seattle I think, but I wasn't sure. Edward hadn't stopped the car, but once. He ran inside a mall and grabbed jeans and a shirt. That was all. Then the phone was up to his ear. I wasn't listening. I was just worried about everyone in Forks. Jacob. Emmett. Rose. Alice. Even Jasper. I haven't even talked to Jacob. And that pissed me off to no end. Still no answers. The most traumatic event happens to me and I don't have any questions answered.

"I want to call Jacob when your done." I said.

"Bella.." He said.

"Please," I pleaded.

"No."

"Why not? You've been on the phone this whole time."

"Yeah, I've been getting things sorted. I was talking to Jasper and Alice."

"Wh-what did they say?" I stammered.

"When I was dating Alice I studied certain things. So she already knew what was happing as soon as I gave the first detail. Rose and Alice are leaving to meet us, but Jazz is staying. He will tell us when it's okay for us to leave."

"Stop the car!" I yelled.

"What why?"

"Because I'm getting out. You won't tell me what's happening to my brother. He is all I have left Edward. He needs me. Whatever is happening to him, I can take it. I can help."

"Oh Bella," He laughed. " Do you really want the story?"

"Yes."

"Emmett was bit."

"By what?" I questioned.

"Vampire."

That's when I really laughed. A really long, drawn out laugh. When I looked at Edward he wasn't laughing.

"Okay, now really."

"Isabella, I'm not kidding. Emmett has been bitten by a vampire. When humans are bit, they are in pain. Very bad pain. When they wake, there eyes are red. They feed on humans. If Emmett woke up and you were in the room…" Edward shuttered.

"They also are very beautiful. And very pale. And cold."

I was silenced.

Was he right? Are you fucking kidding me?! Two days ago I was almost killed, now my brother has been turned into a blood sucking vampire. Great!

"That's just fucking great!" I laughed.

"My fuckin' luck." I murmured.

"Do you believe me?"

"How can I not?" I asked.

"You wouldn't lie." I added.

"Good. I wouldn't lie."

"This really doesn't surprise me. With how wild my life is. If you told me you were a werewolf I'd say that's cool." I said.

"Alright then." He smiled.

"So what now?"

"You and I, are going to a hotel. We should be there for two days before Alice and Rose get there." He said.

"We need to stay far away from Forks for now."

"I'm not going to see him ever again am I?" I asked.

Edward looked down and stopped the car at the red light.

"No." He whispered.

The only family I had left, was gone. No more. My life had went from me excepting the fucked up life it was; To terrible.

My eyes were brimmed with tears and I felt the sobs building.

"I knew it.." I cried.

"I'm sorry." He said.

My eyes found my jeans and stayed there. The rest of the ride was silent, except the couple of cries that escaped my lips. Edward intertwined his fingers in mine and squeezed.

He started humming and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up the hotel looked like all the other ones. Yellow ugly walls. Floral bed spread. Small television. I was alone and under a blanket and it was hot. I quickly flipped the blanket off me and looked around.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"I'm right here baby." He called from the restroom.

"Needed a shower. Another thing, happy birthday!" He said.

I forgot to be honest. Everything had been so crazy that I didn't have time to think of my birthday.

"Um thanks." I said with a smile.

"I got you something. When you were sleeping I ran out and grabbed a little gift. I locked all the doors of course."

"Oh no. Right now isn't the time to be giving me gift. We have things we need to sort Edward!"

"Your getting your gift."

He shoved a small blue box to me and it was a Tiffany's box. I gasped.

"Edward no.." I said.

I gave it back and then he simply handed it right back.

"Fine." I muttered.

The box was easy to open I was excited. It was.. Stunning. My words couldn't describe it.

"Edward," I breathed.

He got up and lifted my hair off my neck. He reached for my hand and retrieved the necklace. It was a diamond heart and it was beautiful. Silver chain and the heart was just breathtaking. My eyes watered.

He snapped the clasp and kissed my neck.

"Thank you. I'm at a loss of words."

Everything dissolved for that moment and I decided I loved him more then ever. No matter how cliché is sounds, he was my perfect match.

"I love you. All this will be over soon." He smiled and tried to make it seem okay.

It wouldn't be okay of course. I even knew that.

I stood up and hugged him. A tight long hug. He smelled amazing. He smiled that crooked smile and turned around.

"So, the plan."

"Yes?" I said.

"Alice and Rose should be here in two days. When they get here we wait until Jazz gives the okay."

"Okay, and remember those little things called parents?" I added.

"Your eighteen Bella. I've been eighteen."

"Oh yeah." I said.

Better start excepting life. It's not going to get any better Bella. Only worse from here on out. I sighed.

"Alice is bringing you clothes by the way."

"That's nice of her."

"Yes it is. Rose has still been acting weird. I think she is just hesitant to be your friend again."

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't want you to be mad at her."

"Oh." I said.

"It will all work itself out."

"Yeah." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me! I've been hit with a bat, shot in the leg, and hit in the head while unconscious and to top it all off, my brother is a vampire! Isn't my life just wonderful."

"Bella, I'm sorry. We can't change what's happened to Emmett. The rest.. Well it's all my fault."

"Are you kidding me! Edward I just ran away. I was deceived by Sam. Nothing is your fault."

"I was supposed to be there for you."

"You are."

Edward didn't' respond.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh my dear lord." I sighed.

"Edward. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong."

"Okay." He said.

"Back to Emmett, am I ever going to see him? I mean.. is there any chance?"

"Isabella, Emmett is going to feed off human blood. Which means, no."

"What if he doesn't?"

"They have to. Vampires must feed. There is no, just no eating."

"Not any at all?" I questioned.

"Well…"

"Well what!"

"_Some _vampires, eat animals, but Emmett isn't most likely going to do that." He said.

"But there's a chance?" A little flicker of hope in my voice.

"I suppose, but don't get your hopes up Bella. Even _if _Emmett chose that path, it would take many years for him to master it. We wouldn't be alive when he is finally able to control himself."

I got angry with that last statement. I really was sad. Emmett is the last family I have. No one else is here anymore. Well there here, but not with me. They don't care.

I was staring at the floor now and becoming more sad with the time passing. Edward didn't say a word and neither did I. Until I heard my stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"What would you like? I don't have the best cooking skills, but I will try."

"Room service sounds better." I smiled a little.

"Room service it is."

Edward walked over to the phone and I dragged my right leg with a cast on over to the bed. I sat down on the ugly floral blankets and lifted my legs onto it. Edward was murmuring something into the phone. My thoughts drifted off onto Jacob. I _still _haven't talked to him. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I snapped back into reality. Edward laid down next to me when phone started vibrating. He pulled it out and answered it.

"It's Jazz," He mumbled.

I just mmhmmed him.

Edward face suddenly went pale and hung up.

"Carlisle is missing."


	17. Demtri and Caius

**I know i know. *sighs***

**I've failed this storty. *loud sighs***

**I'm sorry guys! But here is a new chapter and i hope you like it :)**

* * *

My body was shaking and I gave out a hysterical laugh.

"This- this can't be h-happening."

I dragged my boot and me over to the uncomfortable hotel bed and out my face into my hands. My whole world came crashing down onto me in a matter of thirty one days. To even think about Jacob seems silly and insignificant now compared to my Dad and my brother. If Edward was correct, I'd never be seeing them again. I dropped my head and felt suddenly ill.

"Is there any way I'm going to see them again." It was a statement. Not exactly a question, but I still wanted the answer.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you, you will not be seeing them again."

A sob erupted through my chest and I laid my head down on the bed. Edward sat down next to me and removed the hair that had fallen into my face. He bent down and kissed my temple.

"Bella love, I'm so sorry."

"We can't just sit here in a pathetic hotel and do _nothing._"

"We have no other choice. Bella, vampires can kill us. With a flick of there finger we'd be dead."

"Emmett wouldn't hurt me." I retorted.

"Emmett isn't Emmett anymore." He whispered.

My hand went up to my neck and twisted the necklace that was delicately laced around my small childish neck. My tear had soaked the surface and it was slippery to hold in between my fingers.

I knew that Edward was correct. Emmett now only wanted blood and that would be his main want for the next couple of years.

"Never?"

Edward still had his hand on my head. He didn't answer my question.

I completely disregarded the conversation, to angry to move on, I asked,

"Today Rose and Alice should be here right?" I mumbled.

"Yes."

"May I call someone." I asked. Now I'm asking permission to do things. Great.

"Yes."

I got up and walked over to the small hotel phones that barely worked and picked it up. Dialing Jacobs number, my stomach suddenly felt like to weighted ten ton.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Finally, a familiar husky voice came though on the other line.

"_Hello?"_ Jacob said. By reflex I let out the breath I had been involuntarily holding.

"Jacob this is Bella."

"_Hey Bells._" He sounded scared while on the other line.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah everything is fine. What about you?"_

"I'm good." Did Jacob know about everything?

"_Bella, Sam is in prison and he got a life sentence. Nothing happened to me. No one knows why Sam did it, all they know is he hurt a lot of people. But no worries now okay?"_

"Okay." I whispered. I shuddered and remember the hard object coming into contact with my back and waking up in a familiar strangers house.

"I'll see you soon Jacob. You take care."

"_You too." _The phone clicked and I sat it down.

Progress. Now I have some closure with the whole fucked up situation. Jacob was safe and Edward and I were safe. Emmett and Carlisle were at least together. Or from what I think. No matter what Edward said I know Em wouldn't… eat his own father. I just know deep down inside of me that my father isn't dead. He is simply changed into a creature that I am unfamiliar with. As long as they were safe… then I was happy for the time being. Edward was still sitting in the same spot, deep in thought. Everything just go so confusing now. I mean, we can't stay here forever. What about collage? School? What would my friends think of the recent disappearances? Have the cops already got involved? I had so many questions that I just didn't know the answer to.

"Bella." Edward sounded angry.

"Yes?"

"Can you please get that look off your face. It worries me."

Edward. He still got worried about me this far in the game. Oh how I love him. A sudden thud on the door shook the room it felt like, I got up and walked to the door. I looked back at Edward for reassurance to open it and he nodded still deep in thought. When I opened the door no one was standing there. I was pretty sure I'd find Rose and Alice, but it was nothing. I stepped out and looked around. No one was out here. Nothing was disturbed either. I looked down to see a tiny white piece of paper laying on the mat in front of me.

"Edward.." I mumbled.

I heard Edward swiftly get up to stand next to me. He looked at me questioningly and I nodded my head down. He looked at the note and just stood there. Was he waiting on me to make a move and get it? We both just stood there looking at it.

"It could be nothing. Maybe it's just telling us to keep it down or something. Maybe were just stressing over nothing."

"I highly doubt that." He muttered.

"Fine." I bent down and picked up the thick white piece or paper. It was thick and expensive looking. My hands slightly trembled with nerves. I silently turned around and sat it on top of the TV. My butt found the bed and I flopped down on it. Edward was leaning in the door way looking at me expectantly.

"Well lets see. The situation where in.. well that note could say a lot. Or like I said, maybe it's nothing."

"Are you going to open it?" He asked.

"Would you open it?"

"Probably not."

"Then I guess I'm the only one left."

I sighed and got up to retrieve to mysterious letter. I took my spot back on the bed to open the letter. Edward sat down next to me curiously peeking at the note. I unfolded it, my eyes getting lost in the writing,

_Isabella Swan._

_My name is Demetri and me and my family have been keeping a close eye on your family._

_Caius my close brother informed me of your families turn into the immortal vampire._

_We would like to inform you that you must capture your brother and father and bring them to my brother and I. We see great use and potential of them. _

_Once you have captured them, another note will come to you telling you what to do from there on out. Your family will not do harm to you Bella. They chose you over their blood lust._

_Another thing, it has came to my attention of the powers you posses. When you send your family our way, I'd like you to join them. We see great potential in you young Bella. Everything will be explained and your knowledge will be extended once you arrive._

_- Demetri & Caius_

My eye brows were already up to my forehead at this point and I gasped in shock. I threw the note in the other direction and flung my arms around Edwards neck.

"Oh Edward everything is going to be okay!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face at this point and I was filled with happiness. They wouldn't hurt me. I don't know who sent this note, but I knew that I needed to follow there instructions. I just knew they were telling the truth about everything. I was so happy. My lips found there way to Edwards and he kissed me back with just as much force. His tongue traced the outside of my lips and I and opened my mouth to allow it inside. He did just as I wanted and he laid back with me on top of him. His hands were on the small of my back and was pushing out bodies closer together.

I was the one to pull back this time. We couldn't brake out into a hardcore make out session right now.

"Edward.." I mumbled against his lips.

"Bella." He said back.

I sat up and laid down next to him. We stared at the ceiling for a little bit and then I decided to ask some more questions.

"Do you know who Demetri and Caius are?"

"Yes I do. There the most powerful vampires in history. The oldest too."

"What do they want with my family and I?"

"I'm really not sure. They take interest in people who have powers."

"Powers?" I asked.

"Some vampire acquire powers when they make the change. Caius can see the future that's how he will know when you have your family. Carlisle and Emmett must have a gift that the Volturi find useful."

"Volturi?" I questioned.

"Most powerful vampires."

"Ahh." I said.

"So what do we do now. I mean I have to find Em and my dad. Edward they won't hurt me. I'm just so fucking happy!"

"I know you are dear. But get some rest and then we can decide everything."

"Rose and Alice?"

"They'll be here when you wake up love."

"Okay." I said. Edward was right I was worn out and very tired. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

* * *

**I know you see the review button.. now guess what?**

**PUSH ITTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) haha. please?**

**Thanks guys for all the support :)**

**- Megan/Paramorebby206**


End file.
